Imprint Book 3: The College Experience
by justareaderfan
Summary: Paul and his friends are heading to college and he has only one goal in mind... After a brief affair with a wild girl, he imprints on her quiet roommate. Will she get passed his player past or will it come between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This is my fifth of sixth story and sadly I still don't own Twilight.**

**This is my 3rd imprint story in the series, that is still nameless, and it starts off in their first year at the University of Washington. Just so you know, after every –o0o- there will be a POV change. Updates might be a little slow, because my brain is still trying to recover from the exams. Oh, this story is about Paul so expect a lot of vulgarity and playerness in future chapters.**

**That's all for now, so get reading.**

"Alright men. I'm here for one reason and one reason only…"

"To learn?" Embry said.

I snorted. "Okay, I'm here for two reasons."

"Let me guess. One of those reasons has something to do with the wide variety of new girls that will be surrounding you." Addie, Embry's girlfriend/imprint/major pain in my ass, said as Embry tucked her securely under his arm and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Think about it, A." Emma, Jacob's girlfriend- oops, sorry, his fiancé, said to her friend. "These guys spent the majority of their lives on the Res, where everyone looks the same. This is like setting a kid loose in a candy store and showing him there's other flavours out there."

"Thank you for that very insightful analogy, Sigmund," I told her while eyeing the ladies walking by us, smiling smugly as they giggled at my attention.

"So, where to first?" I asked Jake, seeing as he is the leader of the pack (pun intended).

"I think we should check out the dorms first and then help the girls unpack," he said.

"Uhm, Jakey, I think we should go to orientation first," Emma said softly, a little out of character for her.

"She's right," Addie told them. "It says so right here."

She pointed to the welcoming banner and then proceeded to pull Embry behind her as she made her way to the line forming in front of a table with an 'Orientation' sign above it.

The girl sitting at the table looked us up and down with a bored expression as she handed us out welcome packages. I scanned her and found that she was actually really attractive, even with a scowl on her face. I gave her a smile that I affectionately dubbed the 'Panty Dropper'. Her scowl disappeared immediately as her eyes took in all of my sexiness. I winked at her before turning and walking after my buds to find the girls' dorm rooms.

-o0o-

"That's the last of it."

I dropped my bag on the bed closest to the window with a heavy sigh and turned to face my parents.

"Sweetie, are you sure you'll be okay?" my mom asked, the tears threatening to spill down her rosy cheeks.

"I'll be fine, really," I told her for what felt like the millionth time, giving her a reassuring smile to put her at ease.

"Oh, my baby girl's all grown up," she wrapped her arms around me and sniffled loudly as she gave me one of her momma bear hugs.

It was the same thing she did every time I did something for the first time, so I did the same thing I do every time, I patted her back affectionately and told her that I'll always be her little girl and that everything will be alright. It seemed to satisfy her and she pulled away, only to latch onto my father's hand with a death grip.

"Now, Veronica," he said in his stern voice, pulling me in for a quick hug, "remember you can call if you need anything, even if it's just to say 'Hi'."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my Dad's way of saying he'll miss me and I better call.

"I know, Dad," I leaned back and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll miss you too."

I stood back and turned to my little brother, holding out my arms for a hug. He groaned and shuffled his way into my arms, rolling his eyes.

"I know I'm supposed to say I'm gonna miss you, Ronnie, but I'd be lying," he said as he draped his arms loosely around my shoulders, giving my back an awkward pat.

I snorted. "That's what you say now, but wait a few weeks and then we'll see how you feel."

I gave him a squeeze and smiled up at him.

My dad looked at his watch and told us that they had to go now. My mom hugged me again before being jerked away forcefully. After I promised to call her every time I had a second to spare, she stopped crying. I gave everyone another hug and a reassuring smile, reminding them that everything will be fine.

After my family left I sank down on the bed and let it all sink in.

_I'm finally here!_

Another minute passed before I pushed myself off of the bed and started unpacking.

**AN: Okay, this chapter is severely short, but it's mainly an introductory chapter. I haven't figured out what I want to do with this story and where I want to go, so any suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Still don't own them, sadly.**

**Seeing as the first chapter got a great response, I'm putting this chapter up early. **

"Oh, God, this is so freaking heavy."

I jumped around to see a girl, with long dark brown hair, bent over two suitcases. She was breathing heavily, clutching her side, and as she stood back up I could see that her face was a little flushed.

"Oh, here, let me help you," I told her, rushing over to grab one of her suitcases. "Holy crow, it is heavy. What did you pack a ton of bricks?"

She tapped her chin as she stared thoughtfully at the gigantic pink suitcase I was dragging across the floor. "I think that one has my shoes in it."

_Great…_

I started talking, but was interrupted when a tall, muscular, sandy blonde guy came in with three boxes stacked precariously in his arms. With a grunt he dropped the boxes on the floor unceremoniously and glared at the brunette.

"This…is…the last time…I'm ever helping you move," he said between gulps of air, pointing at her to emphasise his point.

"Huh, and here I thought spending hours upon hours in the gym was supposed to make you stronger. Guess I was wrong." she teased him.

"Bite me," he mumbled, rolling his crystal blue eyes as he turned to leave, throwing a sexy smirk over his shoulder. "So I'll see you later?"

The brunette nodded absentmindedly before waving him away.

"So, I guess we're roomies," she said, finally looking at me. "I'm Josie."

She held out her hand and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Vero…nica," I gasped as she took my outstretched hand and pulled me into a hug, nearly pulling my shoulder out of its joint.

"It's great to meet you, Vero…nica," she said teasingly, spinning around to peruse the room. "Hey, you don't mind if I take the bed by the door, do you? I hate sleeping near a window, I get colds like nobody's business."

"Oh, uhm, not at all. I actually prefer the window."

"Great, you're a doll. I can see that we'll get along fabulously."

She ran to the door to hold it open for the guy carrying her stuff.

"Brian, is that the last of it?"

"Yep," he said popping the 'p' as he dropped the boxes next to the others.

_So that's what he meant by 'I'll see you later'. How much stuff did she bring?_

"Great! Thank you." Josie stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, wiping away the lipstick on his cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me big time," he reminded her with a sly grin, his white teeth glittering in the sunlight.

"Don't worry, babe, I always repay my debts," she winked at him and pushed him out the door.

"So, roomie, tell me about yourself," she said as she jumped on her unmade bed, crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"Uhm, okay," I bit my lip. "Well, I'm from Green Bay…"

"Wisconsin? You're a little far from home."

"I, uh, yeah. Anyway, I'm majoring in Mathematics and-"

"Ugh, I've always hated Math. I'm more into art, oh, and I'm from Malibu."

_That explains the tan._

"So, why did you decide to come here?" I asked her. "I'm sure there are some decent schools in California."

"I think my parents sent me here to get me out of their hair," she said with a shrug. "Not that it's bothering me, the more freedom the better."

I smiled unsurely and looked at my shoes.

_Awkward…_

"What about you? Parents get tired of you too?"

"No, they wanted to give me some freedom and to see if I can make it on my own, which is why I picked this place."

"Oh, I get it," Josie said, nodding her head.

"Get what?" I could feel the lines in my forehead form as I stared at her.

"That this entire experience is your way of proving to yourself that you're capable of being independent."

My eyes grew wide as I gaped at her.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you're not a psychology major? 'Cause you just met me and you hit the nail on the head." I asked in amazement.

She laughed. "Nope, strictly art."

_Could've fooled me._

"Ooh, this really hot guy told me there's a party at his fraternity tonight. You wanna go? We could get dressed up and everything." she asked excitedly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

I shook my head and stood up, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Come on, live a little. Get your freak on. Carpe Diem, dude. Seize the day!"

I could feel my shoulders shaking from repressed laughter and bit my lip to stop the giggles that were escaping.

"You know what, I'm good, but you should go. Get your freak on." I told her, unsuccessfully trying not to laugh. "Enjoy it for the both of us."

She huffed and gave me a determined glare. "Fine, but you _will_ go to at least one party with me this year, even if I have to get someone to kidnap you and drag you there."

-o0o-

"Fuck!" I growled as I dropped the three gigantic boxes in the girls' room. "Why do chicks always pack so much crap?"

"Hey, this stuff's important," Emma scolded, grabbing a box and turning it to read the label.

"I'm so glad your OCD ass made us label these things," Addie said to her friend as she grabbed the box marked 'books' and started to open it.

Embry's eyes went wide and he rushed to her side. "Oh, no you don't. Let me do it, baby, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Emma rolled her eyes at them and sliced through the tape on the box in her hand, daring Jacob with her eyes to say something. He smiled guiltily and went down to get the last of the boxes, not saying a word.

"So, this weird surfer dude invited us to a party," I said when Jacob returned.

"You want us to go with you?" Emma asked her eyebrow rose in surprise. "And here I thought we were cramping your style."

"You? Never." I scoffed shooting her an arrogant smirk.

"Sure, we'll go," Embry said, "if the girls are game."

"Awesome, so we're going." I said, clapping my hands together.

"Hold up," Addie said, holding her hand up. "I'm feeling very tired all of a sudden."

I glared at her as she faked a yawn. Embry growled in warning so I held up my hands in surrender.

"Fine, then, I'll just go by myself," I grumbled. "What happened to 'bro's before hoes?"

I stalked out of the room and almost knocked over a leggy brunette.

"You know, there are better ways to get a girl's attention," she purred at me.

"Really? I never would've guessed. But this seemed to work so…" I said looking her up and down, smiling at what I saw.

_Hot, definitely hot. And fuckable._

"Indeed it did," she smiled and twirled her hair around her long index finger. "I heard there's a party tonight."

"What a coincidence, I've heard something like that as well. We're you planning on going?"

"Of course. Who can say no to a party?"

_I can think of a few people._

"Definitely not me," I told her as my eyes raked over her body.

"Then I'll see you there." It was more a statement than a question.

"Absolutely."

"Great." She started walking again. "I'm Josie, by the way," she said over her shoulder as the climbed the stairs, adding an extra sway to her hips.

I sighed in satisfaction.

_I love this place__ already._

**AN: Okay, party time next chapter and there might be some lemony action coming up. I hope you ****enjoyed it. Oh, and if you don't know who Addie and Emma are, shame on you and go read the other two imprint stories I wrote, and if it's still not clear then ask me and I'll tell you :D**

**Thanks for reading and to everyone who review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Don't own the characters you recognize, but the ones not from the book are all mine.**

**It's surprising how easy it is to write when I have a specific plan in mind. Alright, lemon time!**

The music blasted through the fraternity, causing the windows to shake. I pressed the earplugs deeper into my ears to make sure they stayed put. I mentally thanked Emma for suggesting them as I felt the music vibrating through my body. Even with the earplugs in my sensitive ears still picked up every little sound in the house. I chuckled to myself as I heard a moan coming from one of the bedrooms up stairs.

As I made my way through the crowd of horny teenagers grinding against each other, I kept my eyes open for the leggy brunette I saw yesterday. My eyes caught a flash of red and I moved in that direction. Out of nowhere I felt a tug on my arm.

"I thought you'd never get here," her sensual voice purred in my ear as she clung to my arm.

"I just got here, actually," I told her, pulling her closer to dance – or grind – whatever you want to call it.

"Wow, you're hot!" she gasped at my body heat.

I looked down at her with the 'Panty Dropper'.

"Why thank you."

She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said. "Though, you are that kind of hot too."

I let out a hearty chuckle and bent down, my lips brushing the shell of her ear and sending shivers through her body.

"Well, I am a hot-blooded male."

Her blue eyes went dark as she stood on her toes and placed light kisses under my jaw.

"You wanna get out of here?" she whispered seductively.

I looked at her and shook my head, my smile never faltering. "Or, we could just go upstairs…"

"Hmmm, I like your idea better."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into the first unoccupied room she could find. Once inside she locked the door and pressed her lips roughly against mine, her hands immediately went under my shirt, running lightly over my muscles.

With a growl I scooped her up, pressed her back against the door and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled my lips away from her searing kiss and kissed a trail down her neck, smiling as her whimpers of pleasure reached my ears. She moved her core directly over my growing erection and ground into me, causing me to growl from deep inside my chest.

"Ooh, that's sexy," she said between gasps as I nipped at the sensitive skin.

I grinned and pulled her away from the door to lay her on the bed. Faster than normal I yanked her top over her head and unhooked her bra, latching myself onto one of her nipples before she even noticed her shirt was on the floor. Her hands threaded through my hair as she pulled my head closer to her chest, a throaty moan bubbling to the surface.

My hands ghosted over her ribs and down to her hips, brushing against the button of her jeans. Her hips bucked against my hand and I took that as a sign of her consent and slid her jeans down her long legs, taking her underwear with it, and tossed it on the floor with her shirt.

As our lips met in a frenzied kiss my hand made its way to her centre. When my hand came in contact with her heat I smiled in satisfaction at the effect I had on her. My hand found its target and I circled my finger around the little nub.

"Oh, God!" Josie moaned into my mouth, her back arching off of the bed.

I gave a sly chuckle and dipped my finger down and traced some of her wetness over her. Satisfied that she was thoroughly wet, I pushed one finger inside of her, curling it up to find _that_ spot. I knew I found it when she dug her nails into my arm and cried out in pleasure.

Once she got her breath back she looked at me tsk'ed.

"You're wearing way too much clothes," she purred as she tugged my shirt over my head and pushed my pants down my hips.

The most delicious gasp escaped her pouty lips as she saw me in all my glory.

_Commando baby! There's no better way._

She leaned back down and gave me a come hither look. I smirked and kissed her neck as I positioned myself above her, pushing two fingers into her to stretch her out.

I knew from experience that it took at least three fingers before girls were stretched enough for me to push in without hurting them.

So I moved my fingers in and out of her, bringing her another release before I could add another finger. I pulled my fingers out and put my tip at her entrance, swirling it in her juices before pushing in.

A satisfied groan rumbled in my chest as I thrust into her, filling her completely. After a few thrusts I could feel her clenching around me, on the brink of release. I grabbed her hips and pushed harder, effectively pushing her over the edge before spilling inside her.

I rolled off of her, staring at her chest rising and falling as she struggled to catch her breath.

"That…was…amazing…" she said between gulps of air.

"Well, did you expect anything less?"

I just grinned at her and got up to find my clothes. After we dressed she handed me a piece of paper with her number on and told me to call her. I took it with a chuckle, stuffing it in my pocket before making my way down stairs to my friends.

-o0o-

With Josie at the party, I had the entire room to myself.

I spent my time going over the booklists that they gave us, making a checklist of everything I would need for the semester. After finishing the list I decided to call my parents.

We chatted for a bit, well my mom mostly cried and told me how much she missed me. I had to stop myself from crying a few times as she told about the things I've missed in the few days I've been away.

I wrapped up the conversation by telling how much I loved her and missed her and assured her that I would visit as soon as I could.

I climbed into my warm bed and looked at the list on my desk, grateful that we were told to be here early. I snuggled under my blanket and drifted off to sleep.

At around four a.m. I was woken by a loud crash as my roommate burst into the room. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head to block out the noise as she bounced around the room like the Energizer bunny high on Bioplus.

"Oh, my God, V!" she yelled next to my ear. "I just had the best sex ever!"

_Urgh, way too much info!_

I flinched away from her shrill voice.

"That's great, Josie, but can you keep it down, please?" I asked her as she flopped onto her bed.

"Oh, sorry, V. I didn't realise you were sleeping." She stage whispered before snuggling into her pillow and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

_No, Josie, I'm fucking skydiving. What does it look like?_ Sorry, I swear when I'm tired.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled back into the comfort of my bed, drowning out the noise of her constant chatter by placing my pillow over my head.

**AN: So, how was it?**

**In case you didn't know, Energizer is a battery brand and has a pink bunny in its commercials and Bioplus is for energy. **

**Anyway, thanks to every reader and reviewer! Paul's panty dropper smile to all of you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I don't own the Twilight characters.**

_First day of the semester._

Gah, I can't believe it's finally here.

I grabbed my already packed bag, my wallet and room key before giving an excited squeal and bounced out of the room. Alright, it was more like a skip, but whatever. I looked behind me at my sleeping roommate and made sure that there was a bottle of Advil and water next to her bed.

Josie has been partying the entire week leading up to the start of classes and came back every night smelling of sex and booze. _Yummy! Yes I'm being sarcastic._ But that's not the worst part; she actually tells me everything she did – in explicit detail. I swear if I hear 'Oh God, V, the things he can do with his tongue' one more time, I'm going to slash my virgin ears off with a blunt knife.

Other than all the partying and what not, she's not that bad. She keeps her side clean and doesn't bother me, most of the time. All in all, I got it pretty good in the roommate department, considering the roommate horror stories I've heard from the other girls.

I made my way to class and found it pretty quickly. I mentally thanked my curious nature for seeking out all of my classes before things got too hectic and for making a mental map of the place.

I slid into a seat in the third row and took out my notebook and pen, ready to begin my learning experience. The rest of the class started filing a few minutes later, some looking fresh and eager to learn while others looked like they had one to many the previous night and cursed this early morning class with every fibre of their being.

I hid a small smile behind my notebook as the professor stormed into class looking less than stellar with messy hair (and what little hair he had) and wrinkled clothes and I could tell that he was definitely cursing the early morning.

_Well, this should be fun._

A sudden movement from next to me caught my eye and I turned to see a petite blonde girl sliding into the seat next to mine. She gave me a bright smile as she took out a fluffy pink notebook and matching pen set. Once she was settled she leaned over to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Bianca," she whispered and held out her hand.

"Veronica," I told her and gave her hand a soft squeeze before letting go and turning back to my book.

Bianca opened her mouth to say something else, but she shut it quickly when the professor started talking. I gave her a weak smile and turned my attention to the short bald man who was going to teach me for the rest of the semester.

He went through all the normal introductions and gave us an outline of what we were going to be studying in his class. And, of course, it won't be a proper class if we didn't get the 'you are now college students and therefore adults and you must act accordingly' speech.

Professor Baldwin – fitting name – also launched into a winded speech about tardiness in his class and how handing in assignments later than the specified date is not acceptable and will result in a zero for said assignment.

Like the good little student I am, I wrote down every word he said and a few notes of my own before he dismissed us by stating that we had to have read and understood the first three chapters of the assigned book by the next class – no exceptions and no excuses. _Awesome._

I packed my things back into my bag as the rest of the class practically ran out of the classroom, eager to get a much needed cup of coffee. When I was done I heaved my bag onto my shoulder with a sigh and pushed myself off of the chair.

"I hope the rest of the classes aren't this boring." A tinkling voice came from behind me, making me jump.

"Me too," I said with a chuckle, turning towards the voice.

"So, do you live in the dorms?" Bianca asked as we made our way out of the class.

"Yeah, you?" I nodded giving her a sideward glance.

"Yep," she said looking thoughtful. "I was going to try out for a sorority, but I changed my mind."

I stopped in my tracks at her words and took a good look at the girl standing next to me. She was petite, and really short. Her platinum blonde hair was cut into a sleek bob, with the ends framing her heart shaped face a little longer than the rest. Her yellow and white top and blue skinny jeans emphasised just how skinny she was and her bright pink bag stood out against the colour of her clothes, emphasising her tininess.

"You know," I said after a few seconds of silence. "You don't really strike me as the sorority type."

"What do you mean?" She asked her forehead scrunched in confusion.

"Well, you don't really give off the 'I'm a major bitch and like to whore around so lock up your boyfriends' vibe."

Bianca giggled and hooked her arm through mine.

"I can tell that we're going to be great friends."

-o0o-

"Paul, get your fat ass out of bed! You're going to be late!"

The shrill voice of my pack mate's girlfriend penetrated my sensitive ears and I lifted my head to show her that I'm awake.

"Fuck you," I grumbled angrily.

Apparently Jake heard me and growled warningly. I flipped him off and got out of bed glaring at Jake and Emma.

"You know if you didn't go out every night and came back at dawn you wouldn't be so tired right now," she said glaring at me.

"I thought the whole 'having a single room' would keep you guys out, but I guess I thought wrong," I told them as I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find.

After finding a shirt I turned to my uninvited guests and looked at them expectantly.

"What?" They asked at the same time, completely ignoring my pointed look.

"You might want to leave," I told them. "Unless you want to show Emma here what a real man looks like naked."

Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around his girl and pulled her to the door.

"Oh please, Paul. You have nothing on Jake." Emma said while Jacob dragged her out of my room, looking smugly at me over his shoulder.

I laughed at them and pulled my clothes on, letting my mind wander. The first week has been very…entertaining. I met a lot of new people – most of them girls, okay, all of them were girls – and learned a lot of new things.

Classes started today and despite what I tell everyone, I really am here to learn.

I grabbed some food out of the mini fridge in my room (courtesy of Doc Cullen as a 'congratulations for getting accepted' gift – gotta love them leeches) before grabbing the bag the girls insisted I have and hauling my ass to my first class of the day.

I made it just as the teacher dude introduced himself as Professor Baldwin, which suits him because he is so bald he looks like roll-on deodorant.

The class was so boring and after Baldy's rant about being adults now and what we needed to know by the next class, I jumped out of my seat and bolted out of the classroom.

_If we're getting that speech in every class then I'm skipping them._

I decided to hang around campus until my next class and went off to explore.

**AN:**** Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you readers and reviewers, you are awesome. So hit that button and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I don't own.**

The first few weeks went by in a flash, studying and doing assignments keeping me preoccupied and making time fly. After a while I got used to Josie's routine of going out and coming back at ungodly hours in the morning – waking me up to tell me about her 'extracurricular' activities.

I started hanging out with Bianca a lot more, going to the mall, going for coffee, studying together and just talking. For someone so tiny she had more than enough energy for the both of us. I swear that girl never sits still for more than ten minutes – except for class.

Right now we're suffering, I mean, sitting through the last five minutes of class, waiting for Professor Baldman – I mean Baldwin – to finish his lecture. Next to me Bianca was bouncing in her seat, probably counting down the minutes until we got to leave.

"Alright, class dismissed."

_Thank God!_

"Finally," Bianca said, jumping up and unceremoniously throwing her stuff into her bag. "I thought it would never end."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff. "Don't be so dramatic."

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?" she asked me curiously.

"No idea, maybe studying and lots of sleeping…Sorry," I blushed as I bumped into a huge – and I mean HUGE – guy.

As I looked into his scorching brown eyes I felt my heart skip a beat. I shook my head to clear it and gave him a small smile before moving again. Bianca's head whipped from the guy to me before giving me a strange look and picking up again.

"Oh, that sounds super fun," she said, dragging me to our favourite coffee shop. "I was thinking of going apartment hunting-"

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked her, shocked. "I thought you liked staying in the dorms."

Having her in the dorms was really convenient. She was just a few rooms down from mine, making it easy for us to get together before class and going out.

"I do, but I want a little more freedom," she said with a shrug, her face pulling into a grin. "The dorms have way too many rules for my liking and way too many people breaking them."

_Uh oh!_

There was a moment of silence before…

"I have a brilliant idea!" she said, vibrating in her seat with excitement. "Why don't we move in together?"

_What?_

"What?" I gaped at her, voicing my thoughts. "I…you…don't we need to find a place first?"

Bianca's smile grew even wider and the merest mention of her getting her way. "Yes! This is going to be so much fun."

"Wait, wait, whoa there," I said holding up my hand. "That wasn't a yes."

"Well, it wasn't a 'no' either," she reminded me with a pointed grin.

I sighed at her hopeful expression, inwardly flinching at the puppy dog look she was currently sporting, knowing that I have no immunity against it.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal." I said with an exasperated sigh.

Bianca nodded her head enthusiastically, causing me to laugh at her eagerness.

"You haven't even heard the deal yet."

"I don't care," she said, but stilled herself anyway. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

When I saw that she had contained herself I continued.

"Okay, if we find a suitable place close enough and affordable then I'll move in with you."

"Yes!"

She clapped her hands excitedly as she bounced in her chair, again, looking like a five year old who had too much soda.

"So, that guy you bumped into was pretty hot," she said waggling her eyebrows at me, finally letting the apartment hunting thing go.

"Oh, I didn't notice." _Liar._

Bianca snorted and looked at me sceptically.

"Uh huh, sure you didn't. And he was totally checking you out."

"What?" I blushed. "He was not."

"Oh yeah, he totally was," she giggled.

"No, he wasn't," I told her seriously only to have her shrug and take a sip of coffee.

"Whatever you say," she murmured. "And he totally was."

-o0o-

"So that's three down and three to go," Bianca said in her chipper voice as she made a little tick on the list of suitable places in her hand.

I sighed in frustration as we exited yet another place that was inadequate for our needs. At this rate we'll never find a place, not that I'm complaining though.

"Come on, B, can't we call it a day?" I asked my shoulders hunched over from fatigue. "I'm exhausted."

"Just one more for today, I promise," she said as we made our way down University Road.

I huffed and dragged my feet, thinking about all of the study time I missed by apartment hunting. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Bianca coming to a halt in front of me and I nearly bumped into her.

"Alright, this is it," she said before gliding into the apartment to talk to the realtor.

Begrudgingly I followed behind her, glancing at the apartment without interest, my thoughts wandering back to the guy I bumped into.

"Alright, ladies," the sandy blonde realtor said as he showed us into the place. "This is it."

Bianca walked in first and stopped to gawk at the inside of the apartment. Her jaw dropped and I looked at her in confusion. I lifted my head to peruse my surroundings and gaped at the living room/kitchen that we were currently standing in.

_There is no way that this is in our price range._

The living room was spacious with an open plan kitchen. The kitchen was fully stocked with the latest appliances and a large window provided a view of the street below. The living room had three plush sofas facing a flat screen mounted onto the wall.

I felt my jaw drop at the sight and turned to Bianca.

"We'll take it!" we said in unison.

The realtor grinned, "Are you sure you don't want to see the rest?"

"Okay," I said as I made a quick run-through of the place.

If you thought the first part was great then the rest was amazing. The place had two en suite bedrooms and a guest bathroom. The rooms were gigantic with built in closets and window seats – everything was just…fabulous. Absolutely fabulous.

We met again in the living room – slightly out of breath – nodding enthusiastically.

"Yep, we'll take it," Bianca gasped.

"Great," the realtor said. "Just sign here."

Bianca looked over the contract that the realtor held in his hand and gasped when she read the price.

"There is no way this place can be so…cheap," she said, shaking her head at the ridiculous thought.

The realtor let out a hearty laugh before explaining that the entire building was owned by a doctor and his wife, an interior designer (which explained why the place was so well decorated) who wanted the students to have an affordable place to stay that was close to campus and quiet enough to concentrate.

"They are good people," Bianca said as we signed on the dotted lines.

-o0o-

"So when are we moving in?" I asked Bianca as I sipped my celebratory coffee.

_Yes, we are caffeine addicts._

"Don't know, maybe next weekend."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds good. Hey isn't that the guy that bumped into me?"

"Where, where?" Bianca looked around frantically.

"Don't look," I scolded her softly, grabbing her arm to still her frantic movements.

The big guy spotted us sitting there, his face split into a gigantic toothy grin as he made his way over.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming over here," she said.

"I can see that," I rolled my eyes and gulped the last of my coffee.

By then he was standing next to our table. I smiled up at him shyly.

"Hi, I'm Paul," the big guy said as he held out his hand.

"Ve-ve-veronica," I stuttered as I took his overheated hand into mine. My hand was instantly swallowed by his giant one.

"It's nice to meet you, Ve-ve-veronica," Paul chuckled as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze before reluctantly letting it go.

As I stared into his dark eyes I felt my heart speed up at the unspoken promises I saw in his eyes. Paul's grin grew wider as if he could hear my reaction to him.

"Very nice," he whispered before his attention was captured by a group of people behind him.

He growled and gave me an apologetic smile, sending my heart into overdrive again, before saying goodbye and walking to his friends.

**AN: And they met. What did you think?**** Press that review button and let me know.**

**T****hanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: We have been over this – I don't own Twilight, but I do own the rest of the characters that are not from the books**

**I know this took forever and I am so sorry, but it's written know.**

_Oh, God! Does this guy ever stop talking?_

I sat in the back of the overcrowded class and lay my head on my arms, trying to drown out Mr Boredman – Baldman – Baldwin – whatever.

The first few weeks flew by in a blur, a steady stream of girls in and out of my room so fast you would think that it has a revolving door. Amongst the one night stands there were a few repeats from girls who wanted someone steady to scratch their itches, someone who knows what he's doing. Me.

Yeah, I'm awesome like that.

My mind wandered to the previous night's encounter with Josie, one of the aforementioned girls. She is by far my favourite, giving just as good as she got instead of just lying there, grunting and moaning.

Lost in thought, my eyes roamed over the class, landing on a pretty redhead in the second row, sitting next to a bouncy blonde that reminded me of Alice. I hate to admit it, but I kind of missed that hyperactive, bloodsucking, little pixie.

"Alright, class dismissed." Baldie's booming voice broke me out of my daydream.

I chucked my stuff into my bag and pushed myself up while stealing glances at the two girls walking my way. My sensitive ears picked up the part of their conversation before a slight bump captured my attention.

As I looked down to see what caused it I came face to face with the most beautiful grey-green eyes I had ever seen.

"Sorry," she whispered as her face turned a delicious shade of scarlet.

Her friend gave me a strange look before dragging my girl away and resuming their conversation.

_No, no, no, no! This is not good!_ I growled as my world was dragged away from me.

Just as I was about to take off after her my phone rang.

Without looking I pressed the green button.

"Hello," I growled into the speaker as I tried to get my shaking under control.

"Hey, baby," a very feminine voice breathed, probably trying to sound seductive.

I shook my head at how ridiculous it really sounded. I couldn't, for the life of me figure out why I found that so attractive in the first place.

"Paul?"

Hearing my name brought me back to the present. I rolled my eyes at the things she was suggesting, trying not to notice the ache in my chest.

"Paul, you're not listening to me," she moaned.

I grunted in reply as she continued talking.

"Oh my God! You met someone, didn't you?" she practically screamed into my ear.

"Yeah, kind of," I said with a disheartened sigh.

"So," she said expectantly. "What's her name? What's she like? How does she look?"

"Don't know and she's absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Whoa, dude, you've got it bad," she said. "Well, good luck with that."

I ended the call without waiting for her to say goodbye. I headed back to my room, my thoughts filled with my mystery girl.

And for the first time there wasn't a line of girls outside of my door.

-o0o-

The first thing I did when I got back to my dorm room was call Chase.

_Weird, I know, but I had to talk to someone._

"Hey, bud," Chase said, answering his phone in record time. "How's college life treating you?"

"Good, good," I told.

"Awesome, so to what do I owe the honour of getting a phone call from my bro?" he asked with a playful tone.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Bro, you okay? You sound a little off." Chase said sounding a bit concerned.

I gave a disgruntled sigh.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "I kinda met this girl and-"

"You didn't!" his shocked voice vibrated in my ears.

"I think I did."

My response was quiet, unsure of how the news would be received.

"Wow, dude, I'm speechless," he said after an eternity of silence.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, congrats bro, I hope things work out for you," he told me sincerely.

"Thanks, kid. So how's life been in La Push without me?"

"Pretty dull, man, pretty dull," Chase chuckled. "My lady's been keeping me busy though."

_Lady?_

"Lady? When did you get a girlfriend?" I asked, stunned.

Chase snorted. "Long story, dude. But I gotta go."

"Alright, buddy, have fun with the missus."

I chuckled as he grumbled something before hanging up.

_Well, that went better than expected._

-o0o-

I wandered around aimlessly on Saturday, hoping I would catch sight of _her _again. As luck would have it, I walked by a quaint little coffee shop when her scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

I stopped in my tracks and turned towards her smile. My face broke into a huge grin when I spotted my red headed beauty sipping on a cup of coffee with her hyper little friend.

My heartbeat sped up as I approached their table, catching the end of their hushed conversation.

"Hi, I'm Paul," I introduced myself, holding out my hand for her to take.

"Ve-ve-veronica," she stuttered as my large hand engulfed her tiny one.

"It's nice to meet you, Ve-ve-veronica," I chuckled as I gave my hand a gentle squeeze before reluctantly letting it go.

As our contact broke I heard her heart stutter, causing a smile to creep onto my face.

"Very nice," I whispered as I stared into her captivating green eyes.

An annoying noise, that sounded a lot like Jake, broke me out of my trance and I turned my attention to the source of the distraction. Behind me I could see Jacob, Emma, Embry and Addie walking our way. I gave a low growl as warning before turning to give my Veronica an apologetic smile.

I said goodbye to her and her friend and went to join my so-called friends, who were really out to get me.

"Who's your friend?" Jacob asked as I joined them. "Another one of your bed mates?"

"No!" I growled and slammed into him.

Immediately Embry's arms went around me and held me back.

"Hey, man, calm down," he said, slowly lowering his arms.

As soon as his arms were loose enough I yanked free and storm off, the guys following hot on my heels.

"Paul!" Jake yelled. "Wait up."

"What?" I turned with a ferocious growl, ready to sink my teeth into my friend for thinking such horrible things about my imp…uh…girl.

"You imprinted, didn't you?" Emma stared at me accusingly she finally caught up with us.

The guys looked dumbstruck, trying to figure out if she was joking. She wasn't.

"I, uhm," I stammered, not really sure how to say it.

_Yes!_

"Oh, my God, I never thought I'd see the day that Paul imprinted," Addie said, feigning shock.

Jacob was the first of the guys to get his bearings together.

"Dude, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday…" I murmured.

"What?"

"And we only find out now?" Emma was absolutely furious.

"Well, I kind of thought that Chase would tell you…"

"What?" Emma screeched. "How could my brother know before me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Gossip Girl," I said sarcastically. "I wasn't aware that I had to report back to you on everything that happens in my life."

"Paul," Jacob warned as he wrapped his arm protectively around Emma – silently telling me to back off.

"So, you'll never guess what we found out today," Embry chipped in, trying to defuse the situation.

I looked at him questioningly, thankful for his intervention. I was definitely not in the mood for a fight with my friend.

"The Doc hooked us up with an apartment!" he said excitedly.

"Is it any good?"

Like I even have to ask. Knowing those vamps it was probably high end and overdone.

"It's gorgeous," Addie said practically swooning. "We just came from there and it is absolutely amazing."

"Yeah," Emma said, her previous anger forgotten. "It has three bedrooms, so there's enough room for all of us, and it's close enough to campus that we won't have to get up too early to get to class."

_That's what I love about this girl – not that I'll ever tell her that – she can bounce back so quickly and go on as if nothing ever happened._

"Sound great, guys," I told them sincerely. "When do we move in?"

"We still have some stuff to sort out, so maybe next weekend," Jake said.

_Awesome…_

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for everyone who read and review. Much love to all of you.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon.**

**If you have some extra time you should really check out StarStrellaStar's story Viva la Vida. It's about an arranged marriage between Edward and Bella and so far it's really good. She's a little stuck with it at the moment so go and leave her some love to motivate her.**

**That's all from me for now. So hit that review button and let me know what you think or would like to see in future chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: I don't own the Twilight characters, but I do own the ones that I made up.**

**I'm really sorry this took so long, I've been really busy.**

"OMG, V! I can't believe you're moving!" Josie shouted dramatically when I told her about my plans, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Jo…can't…breathe," I gasped and patted her back until she released me.

"Sorry," she said with a shrug, not sounding very apologetic.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed as she paced up and down our dorm room.

"V, you can't leave," she wailed. "Who am I going to talk to in the middle of the night? Who's going to lecture me about STD's and make me focus on studying?"

I snorted. "That only happened once, and you know it," I reminded her. "And I didn't lecture you; I just gave you a friendly reminder."

Josie shook her head. "V, you had posters."

I sighed in frustration. "Whatever. If it wasn't for those posters you still wouldn't have found out about your little problem down there."

Josie crinkled her nose in disgust as she glared at me.

"Don't remind me," she huffed. "I'm still mad at Max for that…idiot."

She mumbled the last part, still huffing in irritation.

I'm not really sure how she knows she got it from this Max guy, I mean it's not like he's the only one she's been sleeping with lately.

_She really should invest in some condoms,_ I thought as I grabbed my notebook to start planning my move.

I was so engrossed in my planning that I didn't even notice Josie changing into a new outfit and getting ready to leave until she punched my shoulder, hard, to get my attention.

"Ow," I groaned rubbing the sore spot on my arm.

"Don't be such a big baby, it wasn't even that hard," she said as I glared at her. "Besides, I've been calling your name for like five minutes."

"Oh, sorry," I told her.

"S'okay," Josie said patting my head. "I'm going out with Max so I'll see you later."

"Tomorrow's Monday," I reminded her. "Don't stay out too late."

"I won't," she said over her shoulder, grabbing her purse and reaching for the door.

"And wear protection!" I yelled after her.

"Yes, mom," she yelled back before closing the door.

I smiled to myself as I picked my notebook up again and continued my planning.

_**Moving plans:**_

_Bianca gets the back room._

_I get the front room._

_Own bathrooms – buy things for guest bathroom._

_Need a chore list and grocery list – discuss with B later._

_Moving with my car –_

"Whatcha doing?" Bianca's cheery voice broke my concentration, causing me to jump and drop my pen.

"Holy shit, B!" I yelled clutching my rapidly beating heart. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Bianca said bending down to get my pen before flopping down next to me on my bed. "So what are you doing?"

"Planning our move," I told her, taking back my pen to finish my last point.

"Oh, goody, let me see."

I tilted my notebook and showed Bianca everything I had come up with so far.

"This is great, V, but why can't we use my car?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because," I smiled, "my dear friend, you drive a mini."

"So?" Bianca asked still confused.

"My car has more space, so we'll move our things faster if we use it."

"Just because your car has more space doesn't mean you need to discriminate against my car," Bianca said with a pout.

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, you can take our bags and I'll take the boxes."

"Yay!" Bianca clapped her hands excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun."

-o0o-

"That's the last of it," I said as I pulled the cover over the boxes in the back of my silver Ford truck.

"Great, let's get going before it starts raining," Bianca said as she heaved the last of our bags onto the backseat of her car.

We both got into our cars and headed to our new apartment. The cheese man hanging from my mirror bounced as I drove, keeping my mind from the impending rain.

Bianca, the little speed demon that she is, reached the building before me and was already struggling with the bags when I got there. I could hear the chorus of Shut up and Drive blaring from the speakers of her Mini Cooper Convertible as I got out to help her with the bags.

One by one we made our way up to the apartment with our bags, stopping every now and then to catch our breath. After we got all of our bags into our rooms we went down to start bringing up the boxes.

Not long after we started unloading my truck, another car parked next to mine and two extremely tall guys got out. They looked oddly familiar and I squinted at them as I tried to place where I've seen them before. As nothing came to mind I grabbed the nearest box and carried it up the stairs.

As I rounded the corner I bumped into a wall – or at least that's what it felt like. I gave a wobbly step back and would've fallen down the stairs if the wall hadn't reached out and grabbed me.

"Whoa, there, are you okay?" the wall asked me, his tone laced with concern.

_I know that voice…_

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I said stepping away from the stairs and, sadly, away from his arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked as I lowered the box and stared into his dark eyes.

"I'm okay, really," I reassured him as I started walking to the door of my new apartment, dropping the box just inside the door.

Paul walked down to my car with me, keeping close by in case I slipped. When we reached my car I bent down to pick up a few more boxes, making sure to take the heavier ones that I know Bianca won't be able to lift. As I stood up I felt his eyes linger on me.

"Here, let me take those," Paul offered holding out his arms to take the boxes.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Thanks," I grabbed another box and we walked back up the stairs. "So do you live here?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're actually just moving in," Paul said with a smile as he walked behind me on the stairs.

"Oh, so are we," I told him.

He opened his mouth to say something when a beautiful girl with sleek black hair and piercing green eyes interrupted him.

"Paul, come on we need to -" She broke off when she saw me next to him.  
>"Oh, never mind."<p>

She gave me a knowing smile and walked away.

After Paul and I put the boxes with the others I turned to him.

"Thanks for the help, Paul, but you really shouldn't keep your girlfriend waiting," I told him, pain slicing through my chest at the thought of him being taken.

"Girlfriend?" Paul looked confused, but chuckled when he figured out who I was talking about. "Oh, Emma? She's not my girlfriend. She's actually my friend's fiancée."

"Oh," I said looking down as the blood coloured my cheeks.

"Yeah…so I was-"

"Holy mother of Mercury's sugar daddy!" Bianca's voice interrupted him.

I turned to the direction of her voice and saw her dragging a box about twice her size up the stairs. I shook my head and went to help her, but Paul beat me to it and took the box and put it with the others.

I laughed as Bianca came panting after Paul, a light sheen of perspiration on her forehead.

"Thanks, big boy," she said before turning to me. "V, I'm gonna go take a nap until I can feel my arms again."

"Okay, I'll start unpacking so long," I told her.

I turned to Paul, blushing as I caught him staring at me.

"Well, thanks again for your help," I told him.

"It was my pleasure," he said with a heartbreakingly beautiful smile on his face. "So I was wondering if-"

"Paul, stop flirting with the neighbours and help us," one of the guys I saw earlier yelled at him.

_I guess that's why they looked so familiar._

Paul turned to his friend and growled softly. _Weird, but sexy._

"In a minute," he told his friend through clenched teeth before turning back to me. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," I reassured him. "So you were saying?"

"Oh, right, I was wondering if you…uh…maybe wanted to go out with me sometime?" he asked nervously running his hand through his hair as he looked at me as if my answer could make or break him.

_Should I go out with him? I mean he seems really nice, but all guys seem nice in the beginning…_

_Urgh! Just say yes already!_

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Really?" he asked looking a lot more relaxed than a few seconds ago.

I nodded in consent and smiled at him.

"Great, so I'll call you."

"Yeah, let me give you my number," I said with a shy smile as he gave me his phone.

After I gave his phone back he called my phone.

"There, now you have my number too," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should probably go help your friends," I reminded him.

"Oh, right, so I'll see you later," he said reluctantly going back to his friends as I gave him a small wave goodbye.

**AN: What did you think?**

**Any ideas of what their date should be?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, as always it is really appreciated.**

**Oh, and the link to the banner is on my profile for those of you who wanted to see what Veronica looks like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I don't own the Twilight characters, but I do own the ones that I made up.**

**Sorry this took so long. I had tests to write and now I'm busy with exams.**

Paul called me during the week to set up our date for tomorrow – which also happens to be Halloween.

_Well, at least it's not April Fools._

I shook my head as I stared desperately into my closet for something to wear on my date. My shoulders sagged as I took in the meagre contents of my closet with a frown.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Bianca asked in her usual cheerful voice as she leaned against the wall. "Why so glum?"

"I'm not glum," I told her, sighing in frustration. "Nervous, frustrated and slightly annoyed, but not glum."

"What's troubling you, my friend?" Bianca asked as she sat down on my bed and pulled me down next to her. "Tell Auntie B all about it."

I giggled and shook my head at her, before sighing again and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Well, as you know I have a date with this really hot guy," I looked up to see her staring intently at me, nodding her head for me to continue. "And for some unknown reason I have absolutely nothing to wear."

Bianca patted my head sympathetically as I finished.

"Do you know what you need?" she asked and I shook my head. "A shopping trip."

"Shopping? Really, that's your helpful advice?"

I jumped off of my bed and walked solemnly to my closet again.

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"I could put a fabulous outfit together for you," Bianca said as she stood next to me, eye my closet. "I see some pieces with real potential."

"See, now that's something I can use," I told her, wrapping my arms around her in a grateful hug. "You're the best."

"Oh I know," Bianca said, pushing me out of my room. "Now shoo, I have work to do."

-o0o-

"Awe, come on," Bianca complained. "Can't you give me something?"

I peeked around the corner into my room and saw Bianca pacing as she spoke to someone on her phone.

"Can you at least tell me if it's formal or casual," she pleaded into her phone, her voice laced with desperation.

I stepped fully into my room and looked at the heap of clothes piled on my bed. I turned to Bianca with a raised eyebrow as she spoke again.

"Well, I can't make her look nice if you won't give me something to work with," she huffed into her phone in annoyance.

The room filled with silence as I waited for their conversation to continue.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then she's not going."

_Wait! What? No, no, no…what is she doing?_

Bianca smiled in victory as the person on the other end of the line conceded to her demands.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked sweetly. "Thanks for the help, buddy. I'll have her here for you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bianca? What are doing?" I asked her slowly.

"Picking out your clothes for your date tomorrow, silly," she told me, her victorious smile still in place.

"But who were you talking to?"

"Paul," she said, rummaging through some tops before finding one and laying it on the bed. "I need to know what you're doing in order for me to pick out the appropriate outfit."

"Oh," I said, shocked. "So did you find out where he's taking me?"

I looked at her hopefully as she moved on from my shirts to my jeans.

When Paul called me to ask me out, he full out refused to tell me where we were going and as an extremely curious person I had to object. But Paul is really good at standing his ground, so it's a surprise.

_I hate surprises. Okay, maybe hate is too strong a word. _

_I intensely dislike surprises, unless I'm in on them. There, that's better._

"No," my face fell, "he wouldn't tell me, but I do know that it's going to be casual and that you're going to be walking around for a bit, so I hope you have comfortable shoes."

I sighed.

"Yeah, they're in the bottom of the closet," I told her, pointing to the most comfy shoes I owned. "So casual and a lot of walking…"

I sat down on my bed after clearing some of the clothes out of the way.

"I wonder what it could be," I said to myself as I tapped my chin.

"I don't know, V," Bianca huffed as she pulled a pair of shoes from the back of the closet. "Why don't you just be patient and wait to find out?"

"Ha, you should know me better than that by now, B," I chuckled. "Patience is not one of my strong points."

Bianca sighed softly as she turned to me.

"Yeah, you're right, you're one of the most impatient people I know," she told me with mock sadness. "Now go get some sleep so you don't look haggard on your date tomorrow."

"Where am I supposed to sleep? Hey! I don't look haggard." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Go sleep in my bed, this is going to take a while," Bianca ordered. "And you do have dark circles under your eyes, but I'm sure one full night of sleep should cure that. Now go."

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered, leaving my room to head to hers and catch up on some beauty sleep.

-o0o-

"Veronica, you have five seconds to get out here before I come and get you!" Bianca yelled from the living room.

I wrapped the black scarf around my neck and allowed myself one final glance in the mirror – just to make sure that I looked okay.

As I walked out of my room I straightened the sandy brown knit-shirt, making sure it fell to my mid-thigh.

"Stop fiddling," Bianca said, swatting my hands away. "You look great."

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly.

There was a knock on the door and my heartbeat picked up, knowing that it was Paul standing on the other side.

Bianca stared at me as I stood frozen in front of the door. She shook her head and opened the door.

"You'll have to excuse her," she told Paul as he stepped into the apartment. "She's a little nervous."

My jaw dropped as I took in his appearance. He looked absolutely gorgeous in faded jeans and black t-shirt, spanning tightly across his muscular chest.

I nervously wiped at my mouth to make sure that there was no obvious signs of drool before putting on my best smile and greeting him.

"Hey," Paul said, pulling me into a warm hug. "You look beautiful."

_And queue the drool._

"Hey, you don't look to bad yourself," I told him, returning his hug.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag," I said with a smile as I grabbed my bag and gave Bianca a hug.

"You two kids have fun, and stay out of trouble," she joked as we left.

-o0o-

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I asked Paul five minutes into our drive.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' as he sent me sly smile.

I sighed in frustration. "Why not?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise," he stated. "It would ruin the surprise if I told you."

I pouted and crossed my arms. _Real__mature,__I__know._

"You're cute when you pout," Paul told me with a smile, giving me an idea.

"Paul?" I asked, sitting up straighter and turning towards him.

"Yes?" he said, eyeing me sceptically.

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" I asked him, pulling the puppy-dog pout. "Pretty please?"

"I...uhm...It's supposed...uh...surprise," he stammered as I batted my lashes at him while I pouted.

"Pretty please?" I asked again, leaning towards him as I took my bottom lip between my teeth.

Paul gulped and I knew he was close to cracking.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll tell you, but on one condition."

I nodded my head excitedly.

"Okay," I told him. "What's the condition?"

"The condition is," he paused. "You have to wait until we get there."

_Damn it!_

My smile fell as his cocky grin picked up.

"That's not fair," I said, crossing my arms again. "I don't even know how long it'll take for us to get there."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because we are here."

**AN: Okay, so the next chapter will be their date. Anyone want to guess where he's taking her? And there may or may not be a little twist in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and review this story, even if updates are few and far between.**

**You can expect more frequent updates after the 21 November, because then I'll officially be on vacation.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: I don't own the Twilight characters, but I do own the ones that I made up.**

My mouth pulled into satisfied grin as Veronica took in her surroundings with wide eyes.

"How, how did you know I've always wanted to go to the zoo?" she asked in awe.

"I didn't, but I'm glad you like it," I tell her as I climb out of the car and run to the other side to open the door for her.

I take her hand and help her out of the car, smiling at the excitement coming off of her in waves.

"This date looks promising already," she said as she laced her fingers through mine.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked her after paying the entrance fee.

"Hmm, I don't know," she said, looking down at the map in her hand. "How about we go see the penguins first, and then go from there?"

"Sounds good," I tell her, pulling her into my side.

-o0o-

"Awe, Paul, they're so cute," Veronica cooed as she looked at the penguins through the glass.

"Yeah, I love they're bad ass tuxedoes. Penguins are like the James Bond of the animal world." I say, grinning as she tried to hide her giggle behind her hand.

"So where to next?" I ask her as she steps back from the penguin habitat and straight into my arms.

"I don't know," she says as she snuggles deeper into my side. "Why don't you pick?"

"I down for anywhere you want to go."

Veronica sighed and looked up at me, shaking her head with her lips pursed.

"That's great and all, but why don't we go where you want to go?" she insisted, making my heart melt at her big green eyes looking up at me.

"Okay," I sigh, "but after that you're choosing again."

Veronica frowned as she thought it over for a second.

"Deal," she said, pulling away from me holding out her hand. "I pick then you pick."

I help back a groan as she pulled away, leaving an empty feeling in my chest.

"Deal," I said, shaking her hand once before pulling her back into my side, instantly relaxing at her touch.

"So where to?" she asked.

"Let's go to the African Savanna thing," I said, already pulling her into that direction. "I've always wanted to see lions."

"Great! Let's get moving then."

I laughed as Veronica walked in front of me, pulling me behind her.

-o0o-

"Ooh, look at the hippo," Veronica squealed, pointing in the direction of the hippo before turning around to look at the other animals. "And the giraffe. Ooh, and look, there's a donkey wearing pj's."

I turned to the 'donkey' and couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a zebra," I told her, still chuckling as she rolled her eyes at me.

"I know that, silly," she said after her girly squeal fest at all of the animals.

I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her waist as she pointed out more animals.

I stared at the excitement on her face as she took in everything around us, jumping slightly as she spoke to me again.

"Oh, Paul, look at the lion cubs," she said, already trying to pull me in their direction. "Do you think they'll let us pet them?"

"I don't know, babe," I said with a shrug. "Let's go ask them."

I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through hers before walking to the nearest zookeeper's station.

After a long and tedious discussion, and a few growls on my part, the zookeeper finally agreed to let us into the habitat with the cubs.

"What was that back there?" Veronica asked once we were in the habitat and out of hearing range. "Did you seriously growl at him?"

"He was checking you out," I said with a huff. "I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page."

"Oh, really, and which page would that be?" she asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"The page that this is a date and if he kept up his ogling he would regret it," I said as I glared over my shoulder, raising my voice enough for the idiot to hear me and visibly shrink back.

I gave a satisfied smile as I turned back to Veronica, who was in a happy mood again as she chatted with girl holding a struggling cub.

"Awe, he's so cute," she purred as she stroked the cub's fur.

I had to bite back another growl of jealousy as she took the baby lion into her arms and cooed at him.

_It__'__s__a__good__thing__I__'__m__fluffy__too,_ I thought as I glared at the cub.

"Paul, come feel him. He's so fluffy."

Reluctantly I made my way toward the overgrown cat and patted him lightly on his head.

"Isn't he cute?" Veronica asked, smiling up at me.

"Yeah, adorable," I grumbled, wrapping my arm firmly around her waist.

Veronica rolled her eyes at my possessiveness, but leaned into my side as she continued cuddling the lion.

After a while she pulled away slowly and held him out to me.

"Here, you hold him while I take your picture," she said, searching for her camera.

I huffed and took him, trying to hold him away from my chest as inconspicuously as possible.

"Can you at least try to look like you like him?" Veronica asked exasperatedly.

An annoyed sigh and a few minor threats from Veronica later and the cub was nestled firmly in the crook of my neck. I tried my best to smile as the little fur bag licked the side of my face, making me flinch away in disgust.

"Awe, he likes you," Veronica cooed as she snapped picture after picture.

"Well, he should like me a little less, 'cause that's just nasty," I grumbled, pushing his face down as he tried to go in for another lick.

"It's not nasty," Veronica said as she finally took the fur ball away from me, nuzzling his neck. "He was giving you kisses."

I pulled a face as the cub licked her face causing her to giggle.

"Sorry to burst his bubble, but he's not my type," I said as she put the cub down and took my hand.

"Alright, Mr Grumpy, let's go see the snakes."

-o0o-

"Thanks for today, Paul," Veronica said as I walked her to her door. "I had a great time."

"I had a really great time too," I told her and took both of her hands in mine.

_Okay,__here__'__s__your__chance,_I told myself. _Don__'__t__screw__it__up._

I took a deep breath and gazed into her eyes, leaning down slightly.

"So, uhm, my friends and I are going to a Halloween party tonight," I said slowly. "Would you, uh, would you like to go with me?"

Veronica bit into her lower lip and it took every ounce of willpower I had not to kiss her before I got her answer.

"Su-sure, I'd love to," she said with a nervous smile.

"Great," I said, relieved that she wanted to spend more time with me. "I'll, uh, pick you up in two hours?" I asked, unsure of how much time she would need to get ready.

"Yeah, okay," she said firmly, reluctantly letting go of my hands.

As she turned to open the door, I grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her back to me, placing my lips gently on hers. After one, two, three soft kissesI pressed my lips more firmly to hers, begging for entrance which she happily granted. I groaned into her mouth as I took my first taste of her, pushing her against the door for more stability.

Just as the kiss deepened, someone wrenched the door open and I had to grab to frame to keep us from toppling over. After making sure that Veronica was okay I glared at her blonde Alice-like friend, cursing her to the fiery pits of hell for interrupting the best kiss of my life.

Instead of cowering in fear, all she did was roll her eyes and pull Veronica into the apartment.

"Alright, you can go now," she told me. "We have a lot to do and only two hours to do it in."

Veronica giggled as her friend spun me around and placed her hand on my back.

"Don't worry, lover boy, you'll see her again soon," she said as she pushed me out of the apartment and shut the door in my face.

I shook my head and climbed the stairs to our apartment to get ready as well, grumbling under my breath the entire way up.

**AN: So what did you think of the date? The Halloween party will be in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favourites, you guys are awesome.**

**If you like Jasper and Alice (and who doesn't) go read my one-shot Best Night of My Life. I also wrote 25 drabbled for the Twilight 25 challenge and it would be awesome if you could go and check it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Don't own Twilight, but I do own the characters I made up.**

"Will you at least tell me what the theme of the costume is?" I pleaded as Bianca pushed me to the bathroom.

"No. Now go shower and hurry up!" she instructed before closing the door in my face.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and turned on the water in the shower, slipping my clothes off as I wait for the water to warm up.

I sighed with relief as the warm water cascaded down my back, memories of my date with Paul filling my mind.

_It was the best date ever, _I thought as I grabbed my favourite herbal mint flavoured shampoo and massaged it into my hair, hmmm-ing to myself as the shampoo made my scalp tingle.

After my shower I brushed my teeth, my smile growing as I stared at my slightly swollen lips in the mirror. I touched them absentmindedly as I thought back to his kiss, how good it felt to have his lips on my.

"V, hurry up, we don't have all night!"

Bianca's voice broke through my daydream and I walked out of the bathroom in my towel, grumbling under my breath.

"Oh, stop grumbling," Bianca said with a giant smile on her face. "Your outfit is on your bed; just yell if you need help with anything."

My eyes went wide as I stared at the scraps of clothing she had laid out on my bed.

"Oh, no," I groaned in horror. "You have got to be kidding me."

With a shaking head I picked up the pieces of the outfit and pulled them on, wrinkling my nose at the faux fur that seemed to be covering everything.

"Are you ready?" Bianca asked a few minutes later, her head peeking cautiously around my door.

"Almost," I said, before giving an annoyed huff as I glared at the last pieces of the outfit.

"Where are these supposed to go?" I asked, pointing at the pieces of fluff.

Bianca laughed at my annoyed expression and took the offending pieces.

"They're gloves, silly," she said between giggles. "They go on your hands."

"Thanks," I said, pulling on the gloves.

I stepped back from Bianca and took in her appearance.

She was wearing a short dark pink dress that had a bunched skirt and a ribbon tied in a bow around her tiny waist. Her pink heels helped to increase her height and made her almost as tall as me. She was holding what looked like a giant pink bow, but it was actually a clutch purse with a big, round flower in the middle of the bow. As she tucked her hair behind her ear she revealed pink flower earrings with sparkling stones that matched her choker necklace.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I couldn't help but ask as my eyes travelled up and down her tiny frame.

"I'm going as Barbie, silly. Isn't it obvious?" she asked, taking in my outfit.

"I guess that makes sense," I said, nodding my head. "So are you going to tell me what I'm going as?"

Bianca's eyes scanned my outfit, starting with the white and brown fluffy legwarmers that came up to my knees, the ridiculously short skirt and tight silver top with fur everywhere, ending with the furry gloves that matches the legwarmers and – you guessed it – a very fluffy hood with even fluffier ears.

I played with the tassels that hung from the hood as Bianca eyed my outfit critically.

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet?" she asked me, astonished.

"Uhm…no?"

"You're a wolf," she told me matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes at the look of surprise on my face.

A knock at the door broke me out of my stupor. Bianca hooked her arm through mine as we walked to answer the door.

We opened the door to Paul's beaming face staring at the two of us. His jaw dropped when he took in my outfit, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously.

"Wow, uhm, you look really good," he said as he looked me up and down, his eyes trailing slowly over every curve of my body.

I bit my lip and blushed at his tantalizing gaze, smiling shyly as he pulled me into a hug.

As I pulled back Paul kept his arms wrapped around my waist as he bent down and pressed his lips to mine, nibbling softly on my bottom lip.

He pulled back as Bianca cleared her throat.

"Are we going or what?" she asked, pushing past us before turning to give us an expectant look. "Well, are we?"

Paul sighed and took my hand in his, gesturing for me to go first.

As we walked behind Bianca, he leaned down and whispered into my ear: "You look really beautiful."

-o0o-

The music boomed through the house and I could see the window vibrating dangerously as the volume was turned up more.

I clung to Paul's hand as if it was my only lifeline as I scanned the crowd for a familiar face. I caught sight of Bianca's blonde head as she glided up to one of the guys in her class, smiling brightly as he saw her approaching.

I smiled slightly as I continued my silent perusal of the people on the dance floor.

"Paul!"

A familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I saw a very familiar face barrelling toward us, flinging her arms around Paul as soon as she was close enough.

I looked up at Paul, his usually tan face white as a sheet as Josie whispered in his ear. He glanced down at me apologetically as he pushed her away.

Josie shot him a questioning look as he pushed her away and her eyes landed on me standing awkwardly beside him.

"V! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in ages!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "You look great, all silver and fluffy."

I took in her blue and white revealing cheerleading outfit complete with pompoms and gave her a tight smile.

"You look really, uh, peppy," I said, pulling away from her.

"So, how do you know Paul?" she asked, glancing down at our clasped hands before looking up at Paul's face, licking her lips suggestively.

"We met in class," I said as I eyed him suspiciously. "Ho-how do you know him?"

"Oh, we met at the beginning of the semester," she said, her eyes still glued to Paul.

My eyes darted between the two of them when it finally hit me like a tidal wave.

"He's, he's the guy with the tongue," I stuttered as the memory of all those nights that she gushed about him, and the things he could do with his tongue, came flooding back.

I dropped his hand and took a step back, trying to get as far away from him as possible. My heart clenched as he gave me a sad look, pleading with his eyes for me to understand.

I shook my head as kept walking backwards, away from them. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I made my escape, running in the direction of the door.

I barely made it out of the door when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into his equally warm chest as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Oh, baby, please don't cry," Paul begged as he held me tighter. "I'm so, so sorry. Please, please don't cry."

I pushed him away, needing space to think clearly.

"You…and…and…her…and…what?" I stuttered through my tears, staring at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said again, but I shook my head.

"I just…need some time," I told him, wiping my tears as I walked away.

I practically ran home, slamming the door before going to my room.

I collapsed on my bed, sniffling through my tears as I buried my head in my pillows.

I wasn't really sure why it hurt so much, seeing as we only went on our first date this morning – it felt so long ago. All I knew was that my heart was breaking and there's nothing I could do to stop it.

After what felt like hours of crying I finally fell into a fitful sleep, my dreams filled with Paul and Josie in a lot of compromising positions.

**AN: Awe, so sad :(**

**This was a little short, because I really don't like writing conflict, sad and angsty stuff.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites, you guys are AWESOME!**

**Next chapter will be in Paul's POV.**

**Okay, that's all from me. So remember to review and let me know what you thought :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Okay, so the content of this chapter came to me as I was laying half dead on the couch after exercising for the first time in I don't know how long - I'm so out of shape it's sad. Anyway...this chapter is a little longer than my usual chapters, but I hope you like it.**

**I know I promised Paul's POV this chapter, but it just didn't work out that way.**

**Oh, and I still don't own anything Twilight.**

The sound of a slamming door woke me from my tear induced slumber and I sniffled as Bianca cautiously opened my bedroom door.

She took one look at my tear-stained face and swollen eyes before sitting down on my bed and pulling me into a tight hug like only a best friend can.

"Awe, sweetie, what happened?" she asked as she soothingly stroked my hair.

I proceeded to tell her all about _them_ – I can't even think their names – leaving nothing out. After I poured my heart out to her, she continued to rock me back and forth, whispering soothing things until I felt a little calmer.

I pulled back and saw her usually smiling face pulled into an unpleasant scowl as she glared at the door. After making sure that I was alright she stood up and walked out of my room with a purpose.

"B, where are you going?" I asked my voice shaky and raw from all the crying.

"I am going to give him a piece of my mind," she huffed before storming out the door.

I wrapped my arms around myself as the sound of the slamming door echoed through the room. I sunk down onto the couch as I waited not so patiently for my friend to return from the obvious tongue lashing that she meant to give.

What I didn't expect though was Bianca stomping into the apartment with Paul right on her heels. He looked…terrible. His eyes were red and their puffiness rivalled mine, his clothes were dishevelled and he looked like he had been running his hand through his hair – a lot.

I stared blankly at Bianca as she practically pushed Paul into a seat, wondering what she had planned.

"I can see that you're confused, V, but you two have some serious talking to do," she said in an even voice, glaring at Paul as she spoke. "I am going out for a bit and this better be sorted by the time I come back."

If I hadn't felt so sad I probably would have laughed at her overdramatic waving and scolding routine.

This time she closed the door softly, almost gently, as if to keep the peace, when she left. I looked up at Paul and as he stared back at me I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Please don't cry," he whispered a pained look on his as I saw his hand twitch in my direction.

"I'm not," I mumbled through the wall of tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks at any moment.

I looked down and fiddled with my fingers as I waited for him to talk, unsure of what to say to him.

"Will you please say something?" he begged, pulling me out of my stupor.

"What do you want me to say, Paul?" I asked indignantly. "Because right now all I can think about is her body wrapped around yours and that is an image I could've gone my whole life without needing to see and it will forever be etched into my skull."

I saw a small smile tug at the corner of his lips before he pulled it back into sad grimace.

"I know, and I am so, so sorry," he said as he shifted closer to me on the couch.

I could feel the need to sit closer to him pulsing through my veins, but I held back and pulled my knees up to my chest before wrapping my arms around them.

"There is one thing that I really need to know," I told him, trying my best to keep my face neutral as I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"What?" he asked cautiously, almost afraid.

"When did it happen?"

I saw a look of relief cross his handsome features before he composed himself and moved even closer to answer my question.

"It happened when I first got here, before classes started," he told me. "We hooked up a couple of times which, judging by the really unhappy expression on your face, you already knew about."

He grinned slowly at the look of disgust and jealousy on my face. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, it didn't really go further than that, because once I saw you for the first time none of the girls from the past mattered to me anymore."

"Wait," I stopped him, the disbelief in my voice evident. "Are you saying that there was more than one?"

He gulped and looked guiltily at his lap, nodding his head.

"Before you I had kind of a revolving door where girls were concerned," he said, sheepishly running his hand through his hair. "But like I said, after I met you everything changed. _You _became the centre of my universe, _you_became the one person that means so much to me that I haven't even thought about another girl, let alone touched one, since we met."

I looked at him in disbelief, trying to wrap my head around what he just told me.

"I know this must be hard for you to understand, seeing as we only had our first official date today, but all I think about is you. When I wake up in the morning the first thing that pops into my head is that I get to see you and every night before I go to sleep I replay the day I got to spend with you."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes at the sincerity of his words, but I kept my mouth shut as I waited with baited breath for him to continue.

"Ever since I met you I changed. I became a better person. Just ask my friends, I'm sure they'd tell you the same thing."

He ran his hand through his hair again before taking hold of mine. Warmth shot through my body at his touch and my body quivered with the need to be near him, to hold him in my arms.

"The thing is, I really, really lo-like you, Veronica," he said softly as he ran his thumb over my skin, causing goose bumps to rise on my arms. "I really hope you like me too, because I plan on sticking around for a very long time."

The conviction with which he said those words made my heart beat about a million miles a minute as I soaked up everything he said so far.

"I am really, really sorry that I hurt you and I hope that you will forgive me and all of the stupid mistakes I've made before I met you, because I really don't think I could go on if you didn't…in fact, I know I won't be able to go on if I lose you."

A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his woodsy smell.

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist in surprise, holding onto me before pulling back and staring into my eyes.

"So, what do you say?" he asked nervously.

"I say, that if this is a dream I am going to be very upset when I wake up," I told him with a small smile.

"So you forgive me?" he asked, his face lighting up as I nodded my head.

He pulled his arm from around my waist and stroked his fingers down my cheek before cupping the back of my neck and pulling me closer.

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, as if he was afraid that I would disappear. I tightened my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips firmly against his, making it very clear that I wasn't going anywhere.

Paul groaned softly and nibbled on my lip as I tangled my hands in his soft locks, pressing my body against his as he pulled me into his lap. After a few minutes of blissful – for lack of a better word – making out, he pulled back and placed soft kisses on my cheek, nose and neck, inhaling as his lips met the sensitive skin of my neck. I shivered as he nuzzled behind my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"Have I told you, you look really sexy tonight?" he whispered into my ear, upping the intensity of the shivers.

I gulped and shook my head, unable to form a sentence with my befuddled brain.

Paul chuckled as he saw my teeth sink into my bottom lip.

"Well you do," he whispered, scraping his teeth along my sensitive skin, drawing a moan from my lips. "Sexiest wolf ever."

My moan was cut short by the clearing of a throat and I reluctantly pulled away from Paul, snuggling into his embrace as I stared at his friends and my roommate.

"I think it's safe to say that you guys made up," one of his friends – Jake, I think – said with a grin on his face, his arms wrapped around a tall girl with piercing green eyes.

Bianca eyed Paul sceptically, her eyes darting between the two of us and his group of friends.

"Yes we have," I said as Paul tightened his arms around me.

"And we would like to continue making up, so if you don't mind…" Paul added, staring at the door and then at his friends, his meaning clear on what he wanted.

"Alright," his other friend said, smirking at him, "we get it. We're going, we're going."

Their group chuckled as his friend held up his hands in a surrendering way before wrapping them around his girlfriend and pulling her out of the door.

After everyone cleared out and only Bianca remained I gave her a pointed look at which she only rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying," she said, her usual beaming smile back where it belonged. "I just came to check on you and to grab some clothes."

She said the latter wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, causing me to giggle.

"I'll be out of your hair in no time."

And she was. It took her about two minutes max to grab her clothes, blow me a kiss and waltz out the door.

"She really is something, that one," Paul said as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Yeah," I said with a soft sigh.

"She kind of reminds me of a friend of mine."

I turned my face to him, raising my eyebrow disbelief.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," he said with a chuckle. "This friend is happily married and has been for a very long time."

Pleased by his answer I pecked his lips before snuggling into his warm chest.

"Good," I mumbled, my words muffled by his shirt.

I yawned before I could stop and looked at Paul guiltily. He just smiled and picked me up as if I weighed nothing.

"As much as I would like to continue 'making up', I think it's time we got some sleep," he said as he carried me to my room.

"Are you staying," I asked softly, the idea of him leaving so soon terrified me.

"Only if you want me to," he said sincerely.

"I do," I told him seriously, "I just need to…uh…change first."

We both glanced down at my outfit, my face flushing as I caught Paul admiring my legs.

He saw the embarrassment on my face and gave me reassuring smile.

"I'll wait outside," he said, "call me when you're done."

I nodded and pulled my pj's on as fast as I could, taking less than a minute from when he closed the door to when I called him back in.

My mouth stretched into a very pleased smile when I saw that he had changed as well and was wearing only a pair of black boxers. My eyes trailed lazily over his body, taking in his magnificent abs and mentally tracing the V that led down to his…well, you know.

My face flushed a deep scarlet as I caught him eyeing my green boxer shorts and too-big t-shirt as I was eyeing his nearly naked body. He closed the door with a soft click and climbed into my bed, pulling me flush against his chest.

With a content sigh I snuggled further into him and closed my eyes as he kissed my temple. Soon I was drifting off to dreams of many wonderful things that would hopefully be happening in the very near future.

**AN: So what did you think?**

**Any guesses as to what's going to happen in the next chapter? No? Well, that's good 'cause I don't know either :P**

**Anyway…thank you once again to all of the lovely reviewers; you make me smile every time I read one.**

**Okay 'til next time…Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: I know we've been over this before and it's not likely to change anytime soon, but I'm still obligated to give a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own Twilight. Now on with the show.**

I woke up with the biggest smile in the world on my face as I glanced down at Veronica snuggled into my side.

Waking up next to my imprint was AMAZING!

I gently stroked her porcelain skin and grinned as she buried her face in my chest. I relaxed into the pillows and closed my eyes, relishing in the fact that everything smelled like Veronica – minty and fresh.

The shrill ring of my phone pulled me out of my imprint induced haze and I shot up trying to find it before it woke her up.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, relieved that the noise didn't wake her. I glared at the screen before pushing the green button.

"What?" I said in irritation.

"Well, good morning to you too," Kim said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Kim," I said abashedly. "I thought it was Jared."

"It's good to know you treat each other with so much respect."

I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Anyway," she continued. "I just wanted to know if you were bringing someone to the wedding."

"Wedding?" I asked astonished. "Who's wedding?"

There was a brief moment of utter silence before Kim spoke.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, the annoyance crystal clear in her tone.

"Uhm…no," I said slowly, trying not to piss her off more.

Kim might be small and soft spoken, but she can be a real spitfire when you get her angry enough.

"I am going to kill them!" she yelled before her voice faded as she turned to speak to Jared – or maybe yell at him would be more accurate.

After a few minutes of muted yelling Kim's ragged breath made the speaker crackle in my ear.

"Sorry about that," she said softly.

"No problem, Kimmy," I said with a chuckle. "So, what wedding are you talking about?"

"Jake was supposed to tell you that Jared and I are getting married," she said, pausing for the congratulations that usually follow that statement.

"Congrats," I said quickly, wanting her to get to the point so I could go back to bed.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "The wedding's going to be on Thanksgiving so…"

"Wow, any specific reason you're getting married so quickly, Kimmy?" I teased, knowing she hated any reference to her private life and she absolutely despised being called 'Kimmy'.

"Ugh, don't call me that," she groaned. "And no, I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're suggesting."

She sounded a little sour on the last part so I decided to drop it.

"I'll ask my imp-girlfriend if she can make it," I said, mentally face palming myself for being so close to saying it out loud without telling Veronica first.

"That's great. Wait, did you just say imprint?" Kim asked. "When did it happen? Why didn't anyone tell me? What's her name? What's she like? She has to come if she's you're imprint."

I laughed at the sound of Kim inhaling a deep breath at the end of her long sentence.

"Calm down, Speedy. I don't know if she'll be able to make it, but I'll ask." I told her, chuckling through my words.

"But she has to come," she said with a hint of finality in her tone.

"Why does she _have_ to come?"

"Because it's my wedding and I said so," Kim said firmly.

"Okay, I'll ask her really nicely," I promised.

"Great! Jared will call you later with more details."

"Okay, bye Kimmy."

I laughed as she grumbled before disconnecting the call. Shaking my head I made my way back to bed and the beautiful redhead in it.

I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around Veronica, pulling her tightly into my chest. She sighed softly before making herself more comfortable, resting her chin on my chest.

"Hi," I murmured, looking at her smiling face.

"Hey," she mumbled, stretching her neck to place a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked curiously as she rested her chin on the hand splayed open over my chest.

"Oh, that was my friend, Kim," I told her, chuckling as her face scrunched up.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Not that kind of friend," I reassured her.

Pleased by my answer the wrinkles in her forehead smoothed out and she smiled at me.

"She was calling to tell me about her wedding," I said before she could ask.

"Oh," she said surprised. "That's nice. When's her wedding?"

"Thanksgiving," I told her, running my hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Do you want to go with me?" I asked as she mumbled 'Mhmm, that's nice'.

I chuckled and halted the movement of my hand, much to her chagrin, and pulled her up to look into my eyes.

"V?" I stared into her eyes to keep her attention focused on me.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the wedding with me?" I asked again, making sure that she heard every word clearly.

She frowned again and I bit the inside of my cheek as I waited for her to turn me down.

"I would love to, but are you sure your friend won't mind?" she asked anxiously.

I sighed in relief and peck her lips, lingering longer than I wanted to.

"She won't mind," I said seriously. "In fact, she'll be ecstatic that you're going to be there."

"Really?" she asked uncertainly.

"Really," I reassured her.

She nodded her head once and I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, loving the way her body relaxes into mine every time I kiss her.

I resumed running my hand up and down her back as I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it before releasing it to focus on her tongue.

She whimpered softly into my mouth as my hand kneaded the muscles in her back under her shirt. Her hand trailed over my chest, sending shivers through my body as she gently caressed my skin. I groaned and pulled her closer, smiling against her lips as she draped her leg over my waist.

The annoying beeping of my phone echoed through her room and I pulled away from her sweet lips reluctantly. I placed a tender kiss on her lips before grabbing my phone, seriously considering hurdling it across the room.

I looked at the screen and saw that I had a message from Jake.

**Did you tell her yet?**

_Tell her what?_ I thought as I glared at my phone, grimacing slightly as it all came back to me. _Right, phasing, wolf, imprinting. I should probably tell her._

"Paul?" Veronica's melodious voice broke me out of my inner musings. "You know that glaring at your phone isn't going to make whatever the problem is, go away."

I chortled and sat down next to her as she wrapped her arm around my waist and lightly scratched my back.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"No, there's no problem," I reassured her. "I just…have to tell you something…"

"Is it a bad something?" she questioned. "Something about one of your exes?"

"No. no, it's nothing like that," I said quickly. "It's…something weird…about me…and I'm not sure how you'll take it…"

"Oh, come on, Paul. It can't be that bad."

_Let's hope not._

"I'm a werewolf," I blurted out, my eyes pinched shut in fear of seeing her reaction.

"That's very funny, Paul," she said with a giggle.

"I'm not joking," I said seriously. "Though I'm not an actual howl-at-the-moon werewolf, it's more of an I-can-transform-at-will kind of thing."

Veronica stopped giggling and scanned my face for any signs of joking, frowning when she saw none.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" she said softly.

I nodded and proceeded to tell her about the history of the tribe, phasing and…imprinting.

"Wait," she said after I finished the last – and most crucial – piece of information. "So you're saying that I'm your soul mate, right?"

I nodded in confirmation and waited for her to continue.

"That we're meant to be together forever?"

"Yes."

"Well, I…uhm…wow," she stammered, obviously baffled by what I had just told her. "It's really a lot to take in."

"I know and I'll understand if you don't believe me," I told her solemnly.

"I believe you," she said softly. "It's just going to take some time to get used to it."

I looked at her with my jaw hanging open in shock.

"You believe me?" I asked incredulously, unable to contain my grin as she nodded her head.

I pulled her into my lap and pressed my lips to hers in a smacking kiss.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I whispered over and over into her hair.

I felt like I was on cloud nine. She believed me and she still liked me. And most importantly…she didn't run off screaming.

**AN: There you go. This is probably going to be the last chapter for a while because my classes are starting again on Monday (Boo!), but I'll see if I can set up a regular schedule or something.**

**Anyway, the wedding will be next and maybe some other…stuff ;) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or favourite story/authored me. **

**I'm already working on follow stories for different characters in this series and I have a basic timeline for what happens and who imprints and so on, so if you have any specific characters you want to see then let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Hello *waves* I'm updating today, because a) I finished the chapter today and b) it's my birthday on Sunday (happy early birthday to me). This is a longish chapter (for me anyway) so I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I still don't own any rights to Twilight.**

It was raining cats and dogs as we drove through the narrow streets of the reservation. I had my face pressed against the window as I stared at the passing houses – if you can even call them that.

Gradually the houses we passed grew bigger and nicer, and spaced further apart. I sighed in relief as Paul parked the car in front of a modestly charming house bordering the forest.

Paul opened the door for me and took my hand as I got out of the car. I jumped and clutched his shirt when a red Volkswagen Rabbit screeched to a halt next to Paul's car.

A very dishevelled looking Jacob jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and fell to his knees, kissing the ground.

"Oh, sweet land!" he said in relief as his fiancé, and obviously the driver, got out of the car.

"Stop being so dramatic, Jacob," she said with an annoyed huff. "Next time you can drive."

She threw the keys at his head and stormed into the house. Jake grabbed the keys, now covered with mud, before racing after her, apologizing all the way.

Paul and I looked at each other before laughing at his friends.

"Are they always like that?" I asked as we made our way into the house.

"Yes," he said immediately. "They can be a lot worse, especially if Emma decides to withhold sex. Jake never lets us hear the end of it."

My face flushed as he said the s-word and I nodded to show that I heard him. My thoughts were instantly bombarded with questions.

_Does Paul want to have sex?_

_Does he want to have sex with me?_

_Do I want to have sex with him?_

_Am I even ready for that?_

I sighed, shaking the thoughts out of my head, as Paul pulled me through the door.

I put on my brightest smile as I was introduced to more of his friends and pack members.

"Don't stare," he whispered into my ear, before pulling me over to a really big and intimidating looking man.

The big guy smiled when we reached him and introduced himself as Sam, shaking my hand before introducing me to his wife, Emily. My eyes widened when I first saw Emily's face. I tried my best not to stare at the three scars running across her face.

Luckily she didn't seem to notice my staring and pulled me into a friendly hug, hooking her arm through mine after she pulled away. She smiled brightly and tugged me into the direction of a group of girls, who I'm guessing are the other imprints.

When Paul grumbled about her taking me away, she just shot him a stern look and continued walking.

The first girl she introduced me to was simply gorgeous. If I swung that way I would totally pursue her. She was tall, with the same russet skin as Paul, and dark hair and eyes. Her eyes looked me up and down critically before she nodded and held out her hand, introducing herself as Leah, the only female wolf in the pack.

Next I was introduced to Kim, the bride-to-be, and she pulled me into an enthusiastic hug. She was short and petite, with clear smooth skin that would make any woman jealous.

I could feel her excitement coming off of her in waves as they talked about the details of her upcoming wedding. I smiled and nodded as they babbled on about the wedding, my eyes scanning the room with interest.

As my eyes landed on Paul I saw that he was staring at me. He winked and pulled his delectable lips into a smouldering grin, causing me to smile back at him.

With a sigh I turned back to the conversation.

"I just hope it doesn't rain too hard," Kim said with a frown as she glanced at the rain pelting heavily against the window.

"Yeah, remember Emily's wedding?" Leah said. "It rained so hard that even I couldn't hear Billy performing the ceremony."

Emily laughed at the reminder, her eyes sparkling and the scars on her face crinkling. She was interrupted by a really good looking guy holding an adorable little girl in his arms and an equally adorable little boy clinging to his leg.

I stifled a giggle as Emily bent down and picked the boy up, shaking her head as he clung harder.

"Thanks for watching them, Brady," she said when she finally got her son to let go of Brady's leg.

"No problem, Em," Brady said with a chuckle as the little girl nuzzled his neck. "It's twice the entertainment when I get both of the monkeys."

We all laughed as the little boy reached for Brady again, but was stopped by his mother. I smiled softly as I looked at all of the women gazing longing at the children.

I hope baby-fever isn't contagious.

-o0o-

I woke up to the sound of the rain pitter-pattering against the window and a warm arm wrapped around my waist. I listened to the soothing sounds of the rain before turning around to snuggle into Paul.

A soft sigh of contentment left my lips as he immediately pulled me against him and nuzzled his nose into my hair, a slow smile spreading on his handsome face.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before pulling back a bit to look into my eyes.

"Hey," he said his voice still rough from sleep. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept just fine, thanks," I told him with a smile. _Better than fine._

"The rain didn't bother you?" he asked, the astonishment in his voice clear.

"Not at all. I love the rain."

Paul looked relieved at my answer and placed a kiss on my nose.

"Good," he whispered, moving down until his face was level with mine.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine tenderly, lingering a bit before placing another kiss on my waiting lips. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, sucking on it before releasing it and shifting his attention to my top lip. As he captured my top lip between his teeth, I took the opportunity to nibble on his full bottom lip.

Paul groaned and rolled me onto my back. He hovered unsurely before gently lowering himself until his body was pressed against mine. He shifted and rested most of his weight on his forearm. As he shifted, his thigh pressed against me and I couldn't conceal the gasp of pleasure the escaped my lips.

He stopped moving and looked at me, concern colouring his features.

"Is this okay?" he asked, tucking a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

I nodded, giving him a quick peck to set his mind at ease. He returned my peck with a chaste kiss as he shifted again, a wicked glint in his eyes.

I moaned at the contact and pressed my hips harder against him, trying to create more friction. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his. Paul's mouth pulled into a delicious smirk before it crashed down onto my mine. Our previously slow pace was replaced by a fever pitch of need and desire.

His free hand slipped under my shirt – which was actually his shirt that I borrowed – and caressed the soft skin of my stomach. Slowly his hand made its way higher until his thumb brushed the underside of my bare breast. I whimpered as his hand stayed put on my ribs, lightly rubbing circles on my skin.

As an attempt to get him to move his hand, I wrapped my legs around his waist, wiggling to get more comfortable and to get him to hit a certain spot. A rumbling sound echoed through the room as my hips pressed against Paul's still growing bulge.

Suddenly Paul snatched his hand out from under my shirt and yanked the shirt over my head, tossing it over his shoulder and onto the floor. His lips trailed a lazy path from behind my ear to my collarbone, pausing every now and then to nibble on the sensitive skin. His hands traced paths of fire as they wandered over my body, stroking and caressing.

My hands tangled in his growing hair, tugging at the strands every time shivers of pleasure ran through me. Each tug earned me a rumbling growl from Paul, making me double my efforts.

We were so caught up in each other that we didn't hear Paul's dad until it was too late.

He threw the door open with enthusiasm, talking excitedly before realising the scene unfolding in front of him. He froze mid-sentence and just stared at us, his face taking on a rosy shade.

"Dad!" Paul exclaimed, mortified as she pushed me behind him, shielding me with his body.

I buried my heated face in my hands as I tried to slow my breathing.

"Oh, sorry, Son," his dad said, turning away from us. "I didn't think you'd be…well, uhm, yeah…"

Paul looked at his dad expectantly as he trailed off.

"Anyway, you better get ready if you want to make it to the wedding on time," he said, rushing out of the room and closing the door softly behind him.

After his dad left, Paul turned around and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that," he apologised.

I sighed.

"It's alright," I told him, giving him a kiss. "I guess we should get ready."

"I guess so," Paul grumbled. "Do you want to shower first?"

-o0o-

The sun peeked lazily through the clouds as Jared and Kim said their wedding vows.

Andrew, Emily's one year old son, sat in my lap through the entire ceremony, twirling strands of my hair around his little hands.

"You have pretty hair," he whispered loudly as we made our way to the gigantic table, filled with food, after the ceremony.

"Thank you, sweetie, I like your hair too," I told him, affectionately running my hand through his mop of unruly jet black hair.

"Mommy wants to cut it, but I don't wanna," he said, shaking his head wildly.

"We'll have to cut it some time," Emily said from behind me, "otherwise someone might think you're your sister."

I chuckled at the look of horror on his chubby little face as he shook his head vehemently.

Emily laughed and pulled him into her arms, kissing his cheek.

"I was just kidding," she told him. "You're way to much like your daddy to ever be mistaken for a girl."

"And that's the way it should be," Sam said, wrapping his arm around Emily's waist.

Paul came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, gesturing towards the beach.

I nodded and let him pull me to the edge of the ocean.

He laced his fingers through mine and smiled a devilishly handsome smile, making my heart flutter wildly.

We walked in silence for a while when he turned to me with a serious expression.

"Do you ever think about getting married?" he asked seriously.

"Sometimes," I answered honestly, thinking about all of the times that my mind had wandered to what my wedding day would be like.

"If I asked you would you marry me?"

I pulled us to a stop and turned to face him full on.

"Of course I'd marry you," I told him sincerely. "But not yet though."

"But if I ask you sometime in the future, you'll say yes?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Good to know," he said, wrapping me in his arms before capturing my lips.

He gave me a few chaste kisses and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered, placing a kiss on my nose.

"I love you too," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his.

**AN: Okay, I'll try to update this every other weekend, usually on the weekends that I'm not updating Meddling Little Pixie. And while you're waiting for this story to be updated you should go check out StarStrellaStar's new story Stepping Swan Lake and yes, it is a Bella/Edward story and wolf pack fans usually don't like them – I know, I know. But it's definitely worth reading – and I'm not just saying that because I beta it ;) and if you read it (which you should) tell her Hi from me :) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alerts. You guys are absolutely awesome!**

**If you have any suggestions or things you want to see in the story then let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**That's all from me for now so leave me some love and I'll see you in two weeks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Second part of the chapter has some Paul in so I hope you enjoy it.**

We'd been back at school for a week now and every single day Paul kept asking me if I'd say yes to marry him one day, and to be honest, it was really starting to get on my nerves.

We were sitting on my bed, looking through the pictures that Kim and Jared sent us of their honeymoon, when he asked me again.

"V, if I ask you to marry me, will you say yes?" Paul asked with a serious look on his face.

I gave a frustrated sigh and turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"No, Paul," I told him with a straight face, "I'm going to dump you, buy a dog and name him Jack, then take _him_ to Vegas and get married by a fat bald guy in a diaper."

I felt a little guilty when Paul's face fell, the hurt look on his face made my heart break and when he pulled away it felt like there was an empty void in my heart.

"You know I was only kidding, right?" I asked him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His face lit up as he pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my neck.

"So you're not going to buy a dog named Jack?" he questioned playfully, running his nose along the base of my neck.

"Well…_we_ could always buy a dog and name him Jack," I said, dragging my hands through his hair, "but I promise I won't run off with him."

I giggled as he placed soft kisses on the sensitive skin of my neck and shoulder. My giggles soon turned into quiet moans as he playfully nipped at the skin.

I wiggled on his lap, accidentally grinding against him. He growled, the sound causing a rumbling in his chest, and flipped us over so that I was lying on my back. Paul hovered above me, resting on his forearm, as he used his other hand to trace his finger along my cheek. I smiled as his lips brushed against my forehead, the tip of my nose and my chin. He gave me a quick peck on my lips before continuing his downward descend.

His lips dragged down my neck, pausing every now and then to nibble on my skin, and stopped at my collarbone. His hand moved from its resting place at my neck to unbutton the first button of my shirt. Pausing, his hand hovering over the next button, he looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

Paul placed a kiss at the base of my throat before pushing the next button through the hole. With each button coming undone he place a kiss on my exposed skin, sometimes nipping at the skin and other times barely grazing my skin with his lips.

When the last button came undone he sat up and pulled my shirt off, throwing it on the floor. My hands immediately reached for the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up impatiently. When he pushed my hands away I couldn't help but to pout.

"It's only fair, you know," I told him.

With a dramatic sigh Paul made a big show of pulling off his shirt, slowly dragging the material up to reveal the smooth copper coloured skin that clung to his muscles.

_Swoon!_

Once his shirt joined mine on the floor he was hovering above me once again. I linked my fingers around his neck, playing with the soft hair at the base, as he placed soft kisses on my lips.

As our kisses became more insistent, my hands travelled from his neck down to explore the expanse of his back. I whimpered as his muscles contracted under my exploring hands and instinctively started to grind against him.

Paul growled and shifted against me, causing the most delicious friction I have ever felt. His hand went down to my breast, cupping and kneading it as he nipped and sucked at my neck.

I gasped as desire spread through my body like wildfire, zooming in on my core. Paul stopped his assault on my neck and leaned back. Taking in a deep breath, a victorious smile appeared on his face.

He had a look on his face that said he knew exactly what he was doing to me and he loved every second of it.

I rolled my eyes at his unspoken cockiness and pulled his lips down to mine for another mind numbingly fantastic kiss.

We were just getting into the groove of things when we were unceremoniously interrupted by,

"Girl look at that body, I work out. I'm sexy and I know it."

I giggled at his ringtone as I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Paul reluctantly got off of me and yanked his phone out of his pocket. He glared at it like he was seriously considering throwing it against the wall before grudgingly answering it.

He yelled into the phone at the person on the other end, reprimanding them for even thinking about changing his ringtone, before his tone turned soft and he gave them hearty congratulations. Saying goodbye, he came over and sat down next to me, loosely resting his arm on my shoulders and glaring at my now buttoned shirt.

"Well Kim and Jared are back from their honeymoon," he said as I looked at him curiously.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Why did you congratulate them?"

"Well aren't you a nosy one," he teased, earning himself a heated glare. "Alright, alright, before you melt my face off with that look…"

Paul deliberately paused again until I was bouncing in my seat.

"They're pregnant," he told me.

"That's great," I yelled, remembering Kim's sadness before the wedding at not being able to get pregnant. "They've been trying for a while now."

Paul looked shocked and a little impressed as he tightened his arm around my shoulders.

"It's good to see you're getting along with the other imprints," he said, pressing his lips to my temple.

At that moment Bianca burst into the room.

"Alright, Love birds, it's time for mister hunky to leave," she commanded with a stern look on her face and her hands on her hips.

Paul gave her one look before giving me a soft kiss on the lips and reluctantly left our apartment.

"Okay," Bianca squealed. "Girl time!"

-o0o-

After being unceremoniously kicked out of my girlfriend's apartment by her annoying little roommate I headed up to my room.

As I flopped down on my bed the black velvet box sitting patiently on the dresser caught my eye. I smiled as I thought back to our conversation, reaching over to grab the little black box.

I opened the box and gazed at the ring inside, the light was bouncing off of the little diamond creating tiny rainbows on the wall. Carefully I took the ring out of the box and placed it in the palm of my hand. The already small ring looked absolutely minuscule in my big hand.

The ring belonged to my great grandmother and had been passed down from generation to generation. My dad gave it to me on the day of Kim and Jared's wedding, telling me that he could see how happy I am and that he knows the time will come when I'll need a ring – and the time will come sooner than I think.

I placed the ring back into its box and placed it in my drawer and away from any prying eyes – like my friends and their soul mates.

After making sure that the ring was secure I lay back on the bed with my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes and dreamt of a future that I wanted more than anything.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who makes this story worth writing.**

**See you in two weeks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Because I am awesome (yes I am, you can't deny it) you're getting this chapter five days early. So go forth and enjoy.**

It was Saturday and I had been walking around with the ring burning a hole in my pocket. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to give Veronica the ring. I tried to keep my plan to myself during our weekly phasing session, but apparently I didn't keep my thoughts to myself like I had wanted to.

"Seriously, dude, just tell her," Embry said after we phased back.

"Yeah, man, it's not like she's going to say no," Jacob added as he pulled his shorts on.

I yanked my cut-offs on while rolling my eyes at my friends.

"Who's not going to say no?" Emma asked as we walked out of the little make-shift forest at the back of our apartment.

"Nobody," I mumbled as I watched her give Jake a searing kiss.

My chest ached as I watched my friend and his imprint, suddenly missing mine even more. Veronica had tests all week and I barely saw her. When she finally had some time to spare, her annoying roommate dragged her away for a day at the spa. Did I mention how much I dislike her right now?

"I think you should give it to her, Paul," Emma told me, having gone on with their conversation while I was thinking about my imprint.

"Yeah, she'll love it," Addie added.

"Well, as soon as I get a few minutes alone with her I'll do it," I grumbled, taking off in the direction of the park to run off some of my anger.

Back home I was always known for my anger and lack of control, Sam even had Jared babysit me – his words, not mine – for the first few weeks after I phased. Even though I was known as volatile and angry, the girls couldn't get enough of me and it worked for me, but ever since I imprinted my temper has mellowed and there's only one girl for me.

_I should tell Veronica that_, I thought to myself as I increased my pace, chuckling at what her reaction would be to that.

As I was running I felt a slight tug at my chest and veered off my path to follow it. While I ran I was so busy concentrating on the tug that I didn't look where I was going and ran head first – or should I say, chest first – into a very unlucky person.

Said unlucky person fell onto the ground with a loud oomph and glared at me through her hair. Warm, red hair that suddenly looked very familiar.

"Watch where you're going," she said haughtily as she tried to push herself off the ground.

I held my hand out to her and pulled her off the ground and into my chest, smiling at the little glare she gave me.

"Seriously, Paul, are you trying to kill me?" she asked, relaxing into my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, baby," I apologised, rubbing her lower back to make sure it wasn't hurt. "Did you have fun at the spa?"

"Oh, yeah, we had a blast."

Bianca, the annoying friend, made her presence known.

"We got loads of treatments," she babbled, "and we had the hottest guys giving us massages."

She sighed and stared dreamily into space.

"Guys? What guys?" I asked, pulling away from Veronica to give her a stern look.

Veronica rolled her eyes and giggled at my expression.

"She's kidding, you idiot," she said, the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile. "Now kiss me before my lips freeze off."

Never one to refuse such a command I bent down and captured her lips, lightly nibbling before pulling her bottom lip into my mouth.

"Okay, okay, enough of that," Bianca said after pretending to gag. "You can continue that later. We have to finish the rest of our pamper day. Toodles."

She grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her out of my grasp – she is really strong for such a tiny person. I huffed and glared at the back of her head, only smiling when Veronica gave me an apologetic look and blew me a kiss.

I waved at her sadly and made my way back to the apartment, planning to try and do something productive with my time as I wait for my imprint.

-o0o-

"Are you sure about this, B?" I asked, pulling my skirt down to smooth it out.

"Positive," Bianca said reassuringly. "You have some well-deserved fun with your man tonight, while I go hang out with my boy toy."

"We could always go to his place," I offered.

"Don't be silly, V. At his place there are two other couples to consider; here you'll be all alone."

I blushed at her innuendo and laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows. There was a knock on the door and I tugged at my skirt again as Bianca went to answer it.

"Lover boy's here," she sang, grabbing her bag before giving me a hug. "Alright, be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And for heaven's sake, don't make that wax be for nothing."

Paul's eyebrows shot into his hairline as Bianca waved and skipped out the door, letting it close behind her.

"She's so weird," I said, more to myself than to him.

"You got waxed?" Paul asked his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. "Where did you get waxed?"

"Oh, at the spa," I joked, "it was part of the treatment."

"You know that's not what I meant," Paul grumbled.

"No? Well, what did you mean?" I asked suggestively as I stalked toward him.

"I…uhm…which, which part of your body did you wax?" he stuttered, moving until his back was pressed against the door.

I raised my eyebrow, trying to hold back the giggles that were threatening to spill, as I pressed my body against his.

I stood on the tips of my toes and breathed into his ear, "Wouldn't you like to know."

_Bianca was right, this whole being suggestive and seductive thing is fun._

I wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging my hand through his hair, and pulled his head down to mine. I lightly pressed my lips to his, softly running my tongue over them before sinking my teeth into the juicy flesh of his full bottom lip.

Suddenly Paul sprang to life, scooping me up and pressing me against the door. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as he growled, pressing his lips roughly against mine. I moaned into his mouth as he devoured my lips while carrying me to my room.

Groans and growls filled the room as he lay me down on my bed, placing slow, wet kisses down my neck and over my collarbone. His hands slowly travelled from behind my knee and up to my thighs, sending little shocks through my body.

"Do you mind if I take this off?" Paul asked tugging at the tights I wore under my skirt.

I shook my head and lifted my hips as he pulled the tights down my legs, brushing his skin against mine.

"Well, you definitely waxed your legs," he murmured when he finally had my legs bare.

_I'm so glad I bought those wolf slippers,_ I thought, giggling as Paul tickled my feet.

His light, ticklish moves became hard and meaningful as he kneaded the muscles in my feet. I let out a soft moan as he brushed his lips against my ankles, first one side then the other.

His lips trailed up as he dragged his tongue over my calves, and behind my knee. I giggled as he sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth, gasping at the pleasure that shot through my body as his teeth nipped at my skin.

He continued licking, sucking and nibbling his way up my legs, alternating between the two, until he placed a lingering kiss on the inside of my thigh and dragged himself up my body.

"Oh," I gasped as I felt something hard pressing against my hip.

And no it wasn't his…uhm…you know…

"Paul, what's in your pocket?" I asked, tugging at his hair to get his attention, which only made him growl and press against me harder.

"Paul?" I tried again, this time pulling harder.

"What?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed that he was stopped.

"Your pocket."

"What about my pocket?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"What's in it?" I asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"Oh, right," he said, finally getting what I meant. "It's…uhm…for you."

He rolled off of me and onto his side before stuffing his hand in the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a little black velvet box.

I glanced at the box and then back at Paul, going back and forth between the two until I couldn't take the suspense and confusion anymore.

"What's that?"

"Open it," Paul said, handing me the box.

_Okay…_

I ran my fingers over the cover of the box before taking a deep breath and opening it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I gasped as I pulled it out of the box to get a better look at it.

"It's beautiful, Paul," I said in awe.

"It was my grandmother's," he told me, taking the ring and sliding it onto my finger. "She always said that the girl it fits is the girl for me. And it fits you perfectly."

Paul smiled brightly before placing a soft kiss over the ring.

"And I know what you're thinking," he said, looking at me seriously. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring and a placeholder for the real engagement ring that will someday sit proudly on your finger. It's my promise to love you forever and that you are the only girl for me."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as he looked at me with such passion in his eyes. I flung myself into his arms and gave him a smacking kiss.

"I love it," I told him, "and I love you."

Paul gave a sigh of relief and pulled me into his arms as I admired the ring on my finger.

"It's really beautiful. I could stare at it all night."

"I'm sure we can think of some other ways to spend the night," Paul said suggestively as he kissed me behind the ear and down my neck.

I giggled as he tugged me down the bed and hovered above me. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled his bottom lip into my mouth, smiling proudly to myself as it made Paul growl again.

His hands grazed my ribs and brushed against my hips as he moved them down my body. They rested on my thighs before he dragged them slowly up my skirt, massaging the muscles as he moved higher.

_Things couldn't be anymore perfect._

**AN: The End…**

**I'm kidding, I'm kidding, put away the pitchforks and torches. The story will go on and I'm sure you can guess what's coming up next…and if you can't…well, then you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**It's poll time again people, so scoot on over to my profile and vote for the stars of the next story. The poll will be open until the start of the new story.**

**See you in two weeks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay this chapter has a minor lemon warning so if it makes you uncomfortable or you're not supposed to read it, then don't.**

The skin of her thighs was smooth as I ran my hands up her legs. She shivered as my hands slid higher and I heard her heartbeat speed up, grinning smugly to myself that I could make her react like that.

Veronica moaned as I traced my lips down her neck, nipping and sucking on her sweet skin. I let out a low growl as she ground her hips against mine, sending ripples of pleasure through my body. She pulled back and gave me a satisfied smile at the sounds that rumbled in my chest.

I grinned back and pressed my lips to hers for a tender kiss as I put more weight on her so that she could feel how hard I was for her. I swallowed her soft gasp and pulled my hands out from under her skirt, moving them to cup her beautiful face. Using one hand to wrap a few stands of her fiery red hair around as I kissed her, the other hand moved down her neck and grazed the side of her breast before settling the hem of her top.

I pulled the fabric up, slowly revealing inches of her silky porcelain skin. I reluctantly pulled away from her lips and tugged the shirt over her head, tossing it over my shoulder carelessly. I groaned at the sight of my girl before me, taking my time to appreciate how stunning she looked in her black bra.

I pressed my lips to her cheek murmured how beautiful she was in her ear before pulling her lobe between my lips, causing her to moan. My hand moved over the soft skin on her stomach, tracing lazy circles around her bellybutton before inching up towards her full, luscious breasts.

I cupped her breast as I kissed and sucked down her neck, loving the mewling sounds that came out of her mouth as I kneaded her breast. The hand that returned to her hair after I relieved her of her shirt, pulled away and I rested it on her lower back. I dragged my hand slowly up her back and let it linger on the bra hook before easily undoing it. I smirked as I felt the material loosen and tugged off her bra, throwing it over my shoulder to join her shirt on the floor.

I groaned as I palmed her soft peaks and moved down to take one of her rosy nipples into my eager mouth. Before I could reach my target Veronica tugged at my hair so I moved up and gave her a soft kiss.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, nipping at her full bottom lip.

"Your shirt," she whimpered as I pinched her pebbled nipple.

"What about my shirt?" I asked, twisting her nipple slowly before kneading her breast with my large hand.

"Off," she moaned, "it needs to come off."

"And the pants too," she added as I yanked my t-shirt over my head and threw it on the floor.

I growled at the look of pure lust on her face as she watched me pull down my jeans. I could feel myself harden as she took in the sight of me in my full naked glory. Veronica chewed on her lip, her eyes wide, as she stared at my fully hard cock.

I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"We can stop if you want too," I told her, "I mean. If, if you're not ready…I understand."

She pulled away from me with a soft sigh and a gentle kiss on my lips before unzipping her skirt and taking her panties off with it. She gave me a sexy smirk before throwing them on the floor next to my clothes. I gulped as I raked my eyes over her finally naked body, groaning as she rubbed her thighs together.

"I'm ready," she said, slowly spreading her legs for me.

At the sight of her body welcoming me I couldn't help but to kiss her, and kiss her I did. It was rough and passionate as our lips moulded together, our moans filling the room. The feeling of her soft skin pressed against mine was enough to drive me insane with need.

I traced my hand from her knee up to her thigh and after minutes of contemplation I pressed my hand against her heat. I groaned as my fingers met the warm, sticky wetness that was her arousal and I felt my pride swell at the knowledge that it was me making her feel this way and that I was going to make her feel a lot better soon.

I scooped some of the wetness onto my index finger and pressed it against the little nub above her opening. She moaned in pleasure as I circled around it with my finger. As I moved down her body her scent became stronger as her arousal increased.

I kissed the inside of her thigh, still circling her clit, and inhaled deeply. The urge to burry myself deep inside her was growing with every breath, but I knew I had to take it slow. So I kissed further up her thigh until I was face to face with her pussy. I took another deep breath and sucked her clit between my lips.

Her reaction was instantaneous. Veronica grabbed my hair and arched her back as she let out a loud moan. I flicked my tongue over her clit and pushed my finger into her. I groaned as I felt her walls tighten around my finger, sending vibrations through her clit.

Veronica gasped and pulled at my hair, pushing me harder against her. After a few hard flicks of my tongue I could hear her heartbeat thundering as she moaned and writhed under my ministrations. Her body was shaking and her breathing was laboured as she tightened around my finger and cry out my name.

I slowed the rapid movement of my finger and sucked her clit into my mouth as she rode out her orgasm. As I moved away from her I looked into her wide eyes, grinning smugly at her.

I gave her a soft kiss and pulled her into my arms, my grin widening as I felt her shiver again. Her breathing was laboured as she snuggled into my chest, her hot breath tickling my skin.

"Do you want to take a break?" I asked, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at me.

"Yeah," she said, her breath still coming out in pants and her eyes drooping.

"Okay," I told her, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Get some rest and then later…I'm gonna rock your world."

She giggled and pressed her soft lips to my warm chest. "And I'm gonna rock yours."

**AN: Next chapter we're getting to the good stuff, unless they get interrupted.**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, much love to all of you.**

**In case you were wondering, Leah/David is currently in the lead with the poll so if you want a story about another couple then you should go and vote, vote, vote.**

**Since this whole updating every two weeks thing failed miserably I'm going to go back to my usual update when I have time thing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Full out lemon warning this time so same as last time – if it makes you uncomfortable or you're not supposed to read then don't, otherwise read on and tell me what you thought.**

Incredible.

There's no other word to describe how I felt, how Paul made me feel. _No wonder people did this all the time._

I stretched my back as I lifted my head off of Paul's warm chest, smiling as I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful as he breathed slowly, so young and innocent.

I scoffed internally at myself. _If last night was anything to go by then he is far from innocent._

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and lay my head back on his chest, sighing happily as I listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. I shifted a little to get more comfortable when I was greeted with a low growl.

"Baby, if you don't want me to attack you right now then please move your leg," Paul groaned.

My head shot up at his voice, still thick with sleep, and in the process I ended up pressing my body harder against his. In the space of a millisecond Paul had me on my back with his rock hard body resting comfortably on top of mine.

I wiggled underneath him, but gave up with a huff when I found that I couldn't move much. Not that I wanted too, anyway.

Paul had a look of pure satisfaction on his face as I huffed and blew a stray hair out of my face. He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips, gently brushing the hair out of my face and tracing his finger down my cheek.

"I did warn you," he murmured, moving down and placing soft kisses down my face and neck.

His lips brushed the sensitive skin under my jaw and I shivered in pleasure, tugging at his hair. I moaned and arched my back, exposing my neck to him completely. I could feel his lips pulling into a smile against my skin as he alternated between running his nose up my neck, breathing me in, and lightly nibbling on my skin.

_I swear he's trying to drive me insane._

I ran my hand through his hair and down his back, my nails biting into his russet skin. With a groan Paul halted his ministrations on my neck and pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Are you tired?" he asked, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I shook my head as he pulled away again.

"I'm not tired either," he said, his full lips turning into a grin.

"Good," I murmured as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the silky hair at the base.

"Ready for me to rock your world?" he asked with a sly grin as he started leaning forward.

"Absolutely," I told him as I pulled him closer, not even bothering to laugh at his joke.

When our lips met it was a lot slower than earlier, making it more intimate. Our lips melded together as he put more of his weight on me and I could feel him everywhere.

Paul ran his tongue over my bottom lip and my lips parted to grant him entrance. I moaned as he explored my mouth, revelling in his taste. The familiar tug in my belly started as his hands travelled over my body, cupping and caressing my skin.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to get a little of the friction I so desperately craved and froze when I felt him at my entrance.

Feeling me hesitate, Paul retreated and gave a reassuring kiss.

"We don't have to…" he said, but I could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself.

"I know," I reassured him. "I want to."

"Okay," he nodded and moved back into his previous position. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

As I nodded I felt him pushing into me, slowly stretching me until he was fully sheathed inside me. I waited for the pain to come that so many people had assured me accompanied your first time, but there was none.

It felt strange, uncomfortably full, but not entirely unpleasant.

I shifted to get into a better position when Paul growled.

I looked at his scrunched up face in concern and frowned.

He opened his eyes and saw my frown, his look of complete concentration replaced by one of concern.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice strained.

I shook my head. "No, it feels a little strange, though," I told him, shifting again.

With a groan Paul dropped his head onto my shoulder and I could feel his every breath washing across my skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked, no longer hiding my concern and secretly praying that it wasn't bad for him.

I felt him nod against my shoulder and ran my hand through his hair.

"You feel so good," he murmured, his voice muffled by my skin. "Is it okay if I move a little?"

He lifted his head a fraction to see me nod. With a thankful smile he pressed his lips to my shoulder before slowly pulling out. The feeling of no longer being filled made me feel empty and sad, but it didn't last long before he pushed inside again.

After a few slow thrusts the uncomfortably full feeling started to dissipate, and left in its place the feeling of complete bliss. The pressure I felt earlier started to build again and I moaned with every movement he made.

Paul's lips met mine in a passionate kiss and my legs wrapped around his waist to get our bodies closer together.

I gasped and moaned, the sounds swallowed by Paul's mouth as his lips melded to mine. He stroked and caressed my skin as he sucked my lip into his mouth and pulled it between his teeth.

His strokes became faster as the pressure built and soon my hips were thrusting up to meet him stroke for stroke. The feeling started at the base of my spine and travelled through my body until it'd spread through my entire body. I gasped and clung to Paul as the shivers started, my nails digging into his back as each shiver raked through my body.

Paul sped up his movements and before I knew it I was seeing stars and moaning his name in ecstasy. After a few thrusts I was coming down from my high when Paul reached his, grunting my name as held onto me.

He rolled off of me before collapsing onto the bed in a satisfied heap. He groaned before pushing himself off of his face and rolled onto his back, his arm reaching out for me.

I turned into him and snuggled into his chest, blissfully exhausted.

It wasn't long before we both fell asleep, equally spent.

-o0o-

"Ronnie?"

_Mom?_

"Veronica? Honey?"

_Shit!_

I jerked away from Paul, looking around the room in a haze. I shook my head to clear the fog, taking a moment to appreciate the delicious ache in my thighs as the previous night and morning's events filled my mind.

I smiled at Paul's sleeping form before I remembered the reason I had woken up.

_Mom!_

I jumped out of bed and threw on the nearest sweatpants and t-shirt. I threw a pair of shorts at Paul, who was now sitting up, still groggy.

"Get dressed," I whispered. "My mother is here."

I raced out of the room and almost ran into my mother.

"Hi, Mom," I said, giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my only daughter?" she asked before pulling me into another hug.

"Of course you can visit," I told her as I wiggled out of her iron hold.

As I took a step back warm arms encircled my waist and I nearly jumped through the roof in fright.

I shot my mother an apologetic look, but her sights were focused elsewhere. I cleared my throat loudly and her eyes snapped away from Paul's shirtless form and back to me.

"Who's your friend, dear?" she asked, her eyes flitting over Paul's abs.

"This is my boyfriend," I told her briskly, glaring at her in warning. "Paul, this is my mom, Helen."

Paul held out his hand and gently took my mother's hand in his, telling her it was a pleasure to meet her. She only stared at him open-mouthed, gaping like a fish. It was annoying.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" I cried. "Mom, stop staring."

That seemed to snap her out of her trance and she gave me her 'don't talk your mother like that' look. I rolled my eyes and turned to Paul.

"Go put on a shirt," I ordered, slapping his bare chest.

With a grin Paul unwrapped his arms from around my waist and went back to the bedroom.

With Paul out of the room my mom turned all of her attention to me. She looked me up and down, taking in my dishevelled appearance, and raised her eyebrow at me in an 'I know what you did last night' look.

I bit my lip guiltily and stared at the floor, unable to meet her gaze.

"Honey, I know you're old enough to make your own decisions, but…." She trailed off and looked at me thoughtfully before sighing and shaking her head. "Just tell me you were being safe."

"Yes, we were safe," I told her, sighing in relief that she wasn't giving me lecture, or worse another sex talk.

"Al right," she said, thankfully changing the subject. "I hope you haven't been neglecting your studies to be with this boyfriend of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Mother," I said, taking the seat next to hers.

Being an A student is one of the things I prided myself in and I wasn't giving that up anytime soon.

Paul came back, thankfully with a shirt on, as my mother was filling me in on everything going on at home. She eyed him and looked back at me.

"Why don't you go shower, then we can all go out to lunch," she suggested, giving Paul a look that I could decipher, but made him gulp.

I nodded and got up, pulling Paul behind me to the bathroom.

As far as meetings went, this one could have gone smoother, but thankfully it hadn't gone worse.

**AN: There you go. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, as always you guys are awesome!**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

"So what are your intentions regarding my daughter?" Veronica's mother asked me after Veronica excused herself from the table.

I cleared my throat nervously before answering her.

"Well, I certainly intend to marry her one day – if she'll have me," I told her, smiling as I thought about a future with Veronica as my wife, and I have to say I really like that idea.

"If that's the plan, then I think you should know that Ronnie's father and I are very traditional when it comes to weddings and marriage," Helen said, giving me a stern look that told me she knew exactly what we'd been doing.

I shifted in my seat and shot her a wry smile.

"Then I'll make sure to ask for your blessing when the time comes," I reassured her.

"See that you do," she said, shooting me a look I couldn't quite decipher. "And another thing, will you be able to support her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"Financially."

_That's where it's going…Great…_

"Well, I –"

"What are you guys talking about?" Veronica interrupted – thankfully – and shot me a bright smile.

"Oh, just this and that, dear," her mother said, waving her hand in the air.

That's, uhm, interesting," she said, blushing as I put my hand on her knee. "Ooh, did Paul tell you about their business idea?"

This seemed to peak her mother's interest and she sat up straighter, looking at me eagerly.

"They're going to open a garage," she told her mom.

"It was my friend Jacob's idea," I said.

"So you're going to be a mechanic?" her mother asked, looking less than impressed.

"Not exactly," I told her. "I'm going to be in charge of the business side of things."

That seemed to appease her and after Veronica shot her a warning look she gave an apologetic smile.

"As long as you take care of my baby, then we'll have no problems at all."

"He will, Mom," Veronica said, "and I'll take care of him."

I grinned at her and linked our hands, really glad that she believes in me and loves me enough to stand by me.

-o0o-

"Come visit soon," Veronica's mom said as she hugged her goodbye.

"I will, Mom," she said, hugging her back before making room for me to join the hug.

I gave her a strange look, seeing that group hugs were never my thing, but I got in there anyway.

"Take care of baby," Helen said, patting my cheek after the hug.

"I will."

"Bye, Mom, say hi to everyone back home," Veronica said.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we waved to her mom as she drove away.

As the car disappeared I pulled her up to the apartment.

"I thought she'd never leave," Veronica said as the door closed behind her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine, moaning as I nibbled on her bottom lip.

I trailed my hands down her sides to her thighs. I bent my legs and picked her up; making sure that my lips never left hers as I carried her to her bedroom.

I laid her down on the bed and slipped my hand under her top, stroking the soft skin on her stomach as I got comfortable next to her.

I pulled away from her lips and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much," I told her, placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"Always and forever," she said, kissing me back.

-o0o-

**11 years later**

"Daddy, Daddy, PJ's chewing on my dolly again!"

I bent down and scooped up my little princess, smiling as she huffed at me for interrupting her rant.

"Daddy…" she said, drawing out the word as she wiggled in my arms, trying to get down.

When she realised her wiggling was only causing me to hold her tighter she turned to the door with a pleading look on her adorable face. I turned my head to the door and smiled at my beautiful wife holding our two-year-old son, who was happily gnawing on a headless Barbie doll.

Even after six years of marriage and two kids Veronica was still as beautiful as the first time I saw her. Using my sudden lack of attention to her advantage, my daughter wiggled free and jumped from my arms, landing firmly on her feet before running to her mother.

"Mommy, make him stop," she ordered, grabbing the doll out of her baby brother's hands, pulling a face at the drool covered neck.

"He's definitely part dog," Veronica said, pulling a pacifier out of her pocket and putting it in PJ's mouth before he could even think about protesting.

"Wolf, baby, not dog," I reminded her, pulling her into my arms.

"Woof!" PJ said from between us, a dopey smile on his face.

"See, all dog," she teased, pressing her lips to my cheek.

"Hello! What about my dolly?" my now very perplexed daughter asked, waving her chewed up doll around with as much attitude as only a six-year-old can.

I picked her up again and pulled her into our family hug.

"What about your dolly, Vanessa?" I asked as she waved it in my face.

"We need to have a funeral for her," she said, probably making plans already. "We have to set her animal spirit free so her soul can go into the beyond."

"Wow, such big words for such a little girl," I said, trying to stifle my laughter at my baby girl and her dramatic ways.

"Somebody's been watching the Psychic Network again," Veronica said, shaking her head.

Vanessa huffed indignantly, looking insulted.

"I did not watch the psycho network," she grumbled, her arms crossed as she glared at us. "That stuff's all fake. I readed it in a book."

"As long as it's not a voodoo book, then all's good, baby girl," I said, kissing her cheek as she still glared at me.

Veronica eyed us carefully as she bounced PJ on her hip as his eyes started to droop.

"Trade me," she said and held my son out to me as I handed Vanessa, who was all too happy to be out of my arms, to her.

"I am not a baby," she said as she laid her head on Veronica's shoulder. "I'm six. I'm a big girl now."

"I know you are, sweetheart," Veronica soothed, "but you'll always be our baby, no matter how old you are."

"As long as it's clear that I'm no baby," Vanessa said, her words slurring as her eyes started to close.

"Crystal clear, sweetie. Now I think it's time for big girls and their baby brothers to take a nap." Veronica said, already on her way to the kids' room. "I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed when Auntie Kim and the twins come visit later."

Vanessa groaned sleepily.

"I don't like Ian, he's bossy," she mumbled before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

"You ready for your nap, little man?" I asked my son, smiling when he nodded and rubbed his eye.

I lowered him into his crib and brushed her black hair out of his eyes, pausing to kiss his forehead.

"He really needs a haircut," Veronica whispered next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head on my chest.

"And here I was hoping he could grow a mullet," I teased, chuckling at the look of horror on her face.

I hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll try tomorrow," I assured her. "Now, maybe Mommy and Daddy should go take a nap too."

I wiggled my eyebrows and pulled her out of the room and into ours as she rolled her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up.

"I love you, Veronica," I said as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Always and forever," she said as she wrapped her arms lazily around my neck before pressing our lips together.

**AN: The End. Yes, for real this time.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and put it in your favourites.**

**Though this story might be over the series is far from over and as you can see from the little look into the future there will be a sequel featuring the Wolves, imprints and, of course, their kids.**

**The winner of the poll, and stars of the next story, is Leah/David and the banner for the story will be on my photobucket account (No, I don't blog. I'm not sure when I'll start posting again, because I'm going to spend some time on my other stories (Meddling little pixie and the Twilight 25 thing).**

**Thanks again for reading this story.**

**Just a reminder: I am on twitter with the same name I use here. My account is locked so just request to follow and I'll accept you.**

**Xx **


End file.
